


Down to Earth

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Brief Dark Turn of Events, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Discrimination, Discussion of Abortion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Encouragement, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, Frottage, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, It Gets Better, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Manipulation, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Victor Nikiforov, References to Depression, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trigger Warnings, Warnings May Change, mentions of rape/non-con, sensitive subject matter, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: When Yuuri whispered for his Alpha to take him, Viktor was gone. Nothing else existed around them then as he claimed the Omega's lips with his own.





	1. Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I am making a viktuuri chapter fanfiction and my goal for 2017 is to actually update the shit until I finish it. And of course, i have been dying to make another Omega verse story. This intended to be a one shot but, shit happens. (⊙▽⊙") I hope to make this only 13 chapters. More tags will be applied depending on each chapter. Enjoy!

As soon as the blond Omega finished his routine, Yuuri clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Yuri Plisetsky was so beautiful on the ice and Yuuri wondered if he would do just as well. Nerves were finally getting to the Omega, his knees quivering and he felt the temperature in the room increasing. The entire ice rink was steadily becoming an inferno. Wait, no… that was him. He was the one who was feeling increasingly feverish. It was hot and Yuuri contributed that to his nervousness. The anxiety was caused by his return to the figure skating spotlight. And the beginning of that was the Hasetsu Ice Castle Exhibition. The heat only became bearable when Viktor approached him, his calm, Alpha scent wafting off of him in steady waves. Yuuri felt like he was going to combust from the heat and he gazed at Viktor who likely seemed to have sensed his nervousness from the beginning. When the older man gave him a warm smile, Yuuri felt his anxiousness melt away. God, he really loved this man… He cannot let anyone else have him. He must skate to win. Most of all, he would be able to keep Viktor with him longer.

“Yuuri, are you ready?” Viktor asked, his smooth voice breaking his train of thought. Yuuri repressed a shudder, but he let out an undignified whimper. He clapped his hands over his own mouth so he could stifle it, not missing how he was beginning to feel faint at the scent of Viktor. Viktor smells like cool mint and lavender. Such a wonderful smell. He could get drunk on it. Not now since it was his turn to go on the ice.

“I…I will become the tastiest katsudon for you. So,” Yuuri spoke as he wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, discreetly breathing in his soothing and delicious scent. “Please watch me!”

“Of course, I love katsudon.” Viktor responded as he returned Yuuri's hug and hugged him tight. His scent washed over Yuuri, making his head swim and desire simmering in his lower stomach. “I’m sure you will be the tastiest one out there.”

Yuuri nodded then felt a lot calmer as Viktor released him and handed Yurio his skate guards. As Yuuri removed his own and made his move to step onto the ice, he handed Viktor his own skate guards, but not before feeling a gloved hand briefly squeeze his own.

“Seduce me, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered in a voice only Yuuri could hear.

Yuuri suppressed a shudder at the seductiveness of Viktor's voice and skated to the middle of the rink as his name was announced. He stopped and stole a few moments to himself, thinking of who he was dancing for as the music began. He allowed the song to flow through him as he danced and glided across the ice, hoping Viktor's eyes were on him the entire time. It was like his body was trying to mate with the one who had faith he had Eros in him. Each jump, turn, and step sequence was for the one person on his mind, wanting this to be a promise to their own form of Eros later on. And god, did Yuuri want to be with Viktor in such a way. No other Alpha would ever be enough. He wanted Viktor and only Viktor to fill him, claim him as his own, knot him… He never wanted any Alpha like he wants Viktor… Fuck, he needed to focus or he will mess up.

The crowd was loving how he was skating, fueling him and encouraging him further to skate and dance for the one Alpha on his mind. His body was already feeling like it was hotter than five hells and a small amount of wetness slid from his ass then down his thigh. Panic set in as Yuuri realized he was in the beginning stages of his heat. This had to be the worst timing for it to happen. Everyone will know and it worried him. He tried his best to push through the performance, but messed up on the quad Salchow. At least he managed to stay up by putting his hand on the ice when he blundered that particular jump. He did his best in skating to his program, enthralling the audience and Viktor, who’s eyes he felt trained on him the entire time. Yuuri had to keep himself in check if he was going to make it back to his home without anyone finding out what is up. But his heat was already here and pretty soon he will be a writhing mess, begging for a knot from Viktor.

Yuuri manages to strike his finishing pose on time with the end of the song beautifully, his face flushed from the performance and his heat starting. He was met with an applause from the crowd and bowed a couple of times before skating over to Viktor who then congratulated him with a hug, stiffening slightly for a brief moment before squeezing Yuuri tight once only to pull away. Yuuri wondered if Viktor smelled his heat, but that was squashed when the Alpha went into “coach mode” and began scolding Yuuri for the the triple axel out of spread eagle he barely aced instead of a regular toe loop like he planned for the program. Though while he was being scolded for what he flunked on, all Yuuri could think about was how close Viktor is to him, how his scent was so wonderful. It basically enveloped him, choking him. He couldn’t focus and it took everything he had to keep himself from crumpling down to the cold ice.

A few more agonizing minutes later, he was up on the podium with a glossy trophy and a bouquet of flowers in his arms along with Viktor at his side. He was asked a question and barely understood it, not able to come up with an answer right away. Viktor suddenly slides a hand on his hip, deliberately pressing on a scent gland there which surprisingly calmed him and his heat a little. He was so close… He allowed himself to have a quick whiff of Viktor to indulge in his scent. So good, his mouth watered as a result and he wanted more, clenching his buttocks in a futile attempt to stop the slick from coming. His forming hardness was hidden by the fabric of his outfit, but who knows how long that will last. He closed his eyes to bring his mind back into focus because he was still at the rink, while in heat.

Swallowing his saliva, Yuuri finally responded to the person interviewing him, saying he will compete in the Grand Prix Final with Viktor at his side. Of course his Alpha beamed and discreetly held him closer. Yuuri felt like he might lose his grip on sanity if he doesn’t do _something **soon**_. He sighed as he was finally let go after the interview and a photo op several minutes later and almost tore himself away from Viktor as soon as they entered the locker rooms. However he was pulled flushed against him, the scent of his Alpha arousal was becoming apparent, making Yuuri's head swim and he went limp in Viktor's arms, panting heavily. He wanted Viktor. He _needed_ Viktor. He let out a whine before he could stop himself.

“V-Viktor… I need… I need—” His sentence was cut off with another moan as the slick was already soaking through his outfit, still coming out of him with no sign of stopping. Yuuri was mortified, scared, and anxious because he went into heat during his performance. By now, everyone probably knows about his heat and his being an Omega. There was no way he was going to gain any respect since it was going to be in the open along with Viktor being his coach. He hated this and himself so much. He figured Viktor saw him as less than nothing. Tears pricked at his eyes as his emotions started to get the best of him as it does with any Omega in their heat.

“Yuuri…” Viktor began and Yuuri pushed himself away from him then collapsed to the floor.

“Don’t…touch me,” he protested, eyes squeezing shut as he felt Viktor back away. He curled up into a ball as if to protect himself, whining as another rush of slick flowed between his legs. Viktor was still so close and he would never be able to make it home on his own. The thought of even trying sent uncomfortable tremors through his petite frame knowing any Alpha would love to claim a weak, defenseless Omega in heat. And surely, Viktor was probably no different. He wasn’t leaving yet he wasn’t doing anything to force himself onto him. Thank goodness…

 _‘I want him to touch me. Yet I don’t…’_ Confusing thoughts ran through his mind as Viktor left the room to get help. Yuuri loved Viktor and idolized him. To have him here in Japan and to have him coach him in the near future was an unexpected dream come true. Now he seemed like a weak Omega and he figured Viktor, as an Alpha, thought he was weak. It filled him with absolute dread and all he wanted to do is just crawl under a rock and stay there.

Yuuri realized he couldn’t smell Viktor all of a sudden and a part of him lamented on that. Did he decide to leave him there on the floor, where anyone can find and take advantage of him? He hoped not. He really hoped Viktor hadn’t decided to do something so cruel. The brunet tried to push himself up but he couldn’t, the heat making him rather lethargic. Viktor has to come back…

When the door had burst open, Yuuri flinched and let out an undignified whimper. He opened his eyes to see not only Viktor returning to his side, but also Yuuko who was carrying a pile of blankets. He flinched away from Yuuko's touch when she touched his forehead, a worried expression crossed her face.

“He's two weeks early…” the Beta girl murmured then looked at Viktor. “Takeshi is preparing the guest room for Yuuri right now. Vicchan, you should stay with him. He will need you.”

“I’m not sure if that is wise. Yuuri doesn’t seem to want me to touch him,” he advised her, concern apparent in his voice.

“Yuuri says that because he doesn’t want you to think he is weak,” she explained to the Alpha more thoroughly while placing an ice pack on his burning forehead. “I think you are the only one who can show him he isn’t weak at all, Vicchan. Takeshi and I can only do so much for him as his friends.”

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri who seemed very out of it then tentatively reached out to touch his cheek. He felt Yuuri shift as if he wanted more of it, making Viktor stiffen slightly. It was an innocent gesture of an Omega, yet Viktor felt the need to touch more of the feverish Omega lying on the ground in front of him. Apparently Yuuri had more of an affect on him than he realized. And he had been around plenty Omegas in his lifetime. This was the first time he felt like he could lose control. It was why he needed Yuuri’s conscious consent before continuing to do anything in regards to his heat.

“Then, I should take him home. He would be more comfortable there, right?” Viktor asked, attempting to ignore how Yuuri shifted closer to him…or to his crotch, specifically.

“It is risky, but it would be best. First you need to scent him and these blankets as thoroughly as possible.” Viktor did as she asked, taking the first of the two blankets into his hands and rubbing it along his neck and wrists. He wrapped Yuuri up in the blanket then worked on the second one as Yuuko left the room. “Meet me in the back of the rink.” With that, she disappeared and Viktor realized he was alone with Yuuri and slipped his glasses onto his face.

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri almost whispered as Viktor wrapped the next blanket around Yuuri. The smell of his heat was nearly undetectable, but it was good enough for him to escape from prying eyes…and noses. “Where is Yuuko-chan?”

“Out back, ready for us to meet her. We're going home so you can deal with your heat more easily,” Viktor explained while pulling off Yuuri's skates and putting them into his bag. Lifting that and Yuuri was easy and he smiled when he noticed the Omega snuggling shamelessly into the blankets covered in his Alpha's scent.

“Will…will we get home safely?” Anxiousness was clearly heard in his Omega’s voice and Viktor felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully. He really hoped something like this hasn’t attracted any other Alpha to Yuuri before.

“Of course.”

“Don’t leave me… Please…” Yuuri pleaded.

“I won’t.” Viktor promised. He exited the locker rooms with Yuuri in his arms and headed towards the back of the building, peering around any corner to make sure any Alpha wasn’t in sight. The Alpha managed to get Yuuri into the backseat of the car safely.

The drive home wasn’t long at all in general, but Yuuri was already in heat and aching for something so close to him and unattainable at the same time. It was torture and he hid his face in Viktor's coat to hide his tears of discomfort and anguish. He wanted Viktor with every fiber of his being, heat or no heat. He also heard Viktor through the haze of his mind that he needed to give him his clear, verbal consent for them to continue. Viktor was flirtatious especially to Yuuri, but he also knew Viktor would not hurt or take advantage of a person on purpose. And he knew he would never hurt Yuuri.

Another whimper tore from Yuuri's throat and Viktor shushed and assured him he will take care of him soon, not noticing how Yuuko glanced in the rearview mirror at them. She knew her rink mate and long time friend will he taken care of. Once she stopped in front of Yuuri's home, she said her goodbyes to Viktor and asked him to take care of Yuuri who's mother immediately came outside to help her son. Yuuko likely contacted her before leaving the rink. The Omega woman helped Viktor usher Yuuri into the house and past whichever customer happened to be there then entered the banquet hall which now served as Viktor’s bedroom. The older Alpha set Yuuri onto the bed and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. His forehead was hot to the touch when his fingertips grazed along the skin. Yuuri whined at the touch, his thoughts where coherent enough for him to ask Viktor for what he needed after hearing his mother finally leave the room. It was when Viktor peeled off the layers of blankets and he shuddered as the thick smell of Omega arousal hit him like a bus. Yuuri smelled absolutely divine and Viktor was drunk on his scent.

Viktor shrugged off his coat and gloves, unaware Yuuri's eyes are trained on him. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand on the Omega's cheek, smiling as he watched him nuzzle into his touch, unashamed of anything. He decided to relish in this since Yuuri will be embarrassed as all hell after his heat is up in a few days.

“Viktor… P-Please. I need it to go away,” he pleaded, gripping the sleeve of the Alpha’s t-shirt as he stared up at him with watery eyes. “Help me.”

Viktor leaned in close only to kiss Yuuri's forehead, retaining some control over himself. He needed to make sure Yuuri was coherent enough for this. To want him enough to fill him up to the brim and knot him. The Alpha wanted to make sure Yuuri wanted everything that was required for them to be together during this heat. Well, maybe not the mark. That is something Viktor intends to wait on until Yuuri is mentally ready. He didn’t want to mark him in a moment of passion no matter how much he wanted him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor began, almost sighing the Omega's name. “What would you like for me to do? In your heart of hearts, please tell me what I can give you. And I will comply.”

Shaky arms found their way around Viktor's neck and chocolate brown eyes stared into blue, shiny and pupils blown, but filled with determination. This man was coherent right now and Viktor sighed inwardly in relief. He felt himself grow hard despite his attempts to control his arousal at what Yuuri said to him next.

“I want you to take me. Fill me up so I don’t feel empty and knot me…” Yuuri managed to get out without missing a beat, his words were almost a whisper. A rush of wetness soaked his outfit further when he tasted Viktor's arousal on his tongue.

When Yuuri whispered for his Alpha to take him, Viktor was gone. Nothing else existed around them then as he claimed the Omega’s lips with his own. That was as sexy as when Yuuri danced and skated to Eros. He definitely seduced Viktor and he was doing it again before he loses his mind to the heat and pleasure. His thighs parted as Viktor shifted on the bed to lie between them, their clothed erections rubbed against each other through the fabric of their clothes and they groaned in unison. It felt so good and it was so needed to take a bit of the edge off. Yuuri clawed at Viktor's clothed back as he tried to deal with the pleasure and the Alpha's pheromone heavy scent assaulting his senses. He was soaked and hard, desperate for relief. The last shred of his coherent thought was clouded over with blinding pleasure as he feels Viktor's dick rub against his own through their clothes. They needed to come off since they were uncomfortable and sticking to him. A whimper of need left Yuuri and Viktor seemed to get the message, pulling away from Yuuri and out of his arms then removed his skating outfit and underwear. It was soaked in sweat and slick. That will need to be washed, obviously. Carefully, he set that on the floor then pulled off his own clothes and boxers.

Viktor took a moment to admire Yuuri and his naked body beneath him. Face was adorable and retained some baby fat which made his features softer and his eyes were half lidded and watching him, waiting. Lips parted as hot, panting breaths left him. His lean and well-toned body glistened with sweat, skin was flushed from head to his torso and to the cock resting against his stomach and leaking precum. And between his legs was slick leaking profusely from him as if Viktor’s gaze, filled with desire, was turning Yuuri on more. This boy was beyond beautiful and wanting Viktor to claim him. How was Viktor supposed to say “no” to that? His hands slowly ran their way down Yuuri's body, needing to touch every bit of his skin there. Not only his hands, but his mouth was on Yuuri too. Kissing and leaving various marks on his beautiful skin of his neck and chest, slowly moving lower, and lower until his head was between the moaning Omega's thighs. Viktor licked the cock teasingly, making Yuuri keen loudly before moving further down, leaving kisses along his thighs, his knees, calf muscles and his feet. Yuuri squirmed a bit and laughed before turning back into a moaning mess when Viktor returned to licking between his thighs. The dexterous tongue traveled along his ass, tasting the slick along the way then parted his cheeks. In the next moment, his tongue slid into Yuuri's ass with little resistance.

“Viktor!” Yuuri moaned followed by a swear in Japanese when he felt a finger slide in with the tongue already inside. The tongue rubbed against Yuuri's velvet walls, the taste of his slick heavy and sweet on the Alpha's tongue. The sensation of being fucked by Viktor Nikiforov's tongue and fingers made Yuuri fist the sheets and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Viktor hummed as he moved his finger around and touched wherever his tongue couldn’t reach. He felt Yuuri's hands hesitantly run through his hair and his fingers twitched against the silver tufts as if he wanted to grab at them. The Omega mewled at the hot tongue wiggling around inside him. It felt strange but so, so delightful. Viktor sucked around the rim of Yuuri's entrance before removing his tongue and slid in a second digit to join the first. He slowly moved his fingers inside Yuuri, allowing him to get used to the feeling which didn’t take long. A third finger slid in easily and at that moment, Yuuri arched off the bed and his toes curled as he came without warning, the pleasure was a lot to handle for someone overstimulated like Yuuri. He felt so full before Viktor removed his fingers from inside him, making him whine at the loss. Yuuri was still hard after releasing. It was typical for an Omega in heat and he panted heavily as he ruts against Viktor's hips. More. He needed more. Why was Viktor waiting?

“Viktor, hurry.” Yuuri pleaded in Japanese then in English as his hips continues to rut against the Alpha. “Please hurry.”

After licking up the cum on his lover's stomach, Viktor situated himself between Yuuri's legs, using his slick covered fingers to lather up his own cock for easy entry. He lined himself up at Yuuri's wet entrance then eased himself into the deliciously warm confines of his heat. God, the Omega felt more exquisite than he thought… And Viktor had briefly thought about it. Those thoughts paled in comparison to _actually **feeling**_ Yuuri. It took everything for him to keep from sheathing himself inside the Omega in one go. He knew Yuuri was trying to get used to his size, his walls clenching tightly around Viktor's cock, undecided on whether to force it out or draw him in further. With slow, rocking thrusts, Viktor attempted to ease more of his cock into Yuuri who whimpered in desperate need and a touch of fear. It didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha.

“Shh… It's okay. It's almost all the way in,” Viktor assured Yuuri and straightened up his glasses that had gone askew. He groaned at the feeling of being inside a wet and willing Omega and couldn’t help but shower him in praises. “I’m almost in, Yuuri. You are so beautiful and you're doing so well. So tight and wet.”

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri couldn’t hold back his moans as he allowed Viktor to slide inside him more until he was nearly seated inside completely. This was way different from the toys he used on himself. It was so much better than any fantasy he had of the Alpha hovering above him. He was bigger and a bit thicker than the toys he used on himself during his heats. Yuuri's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled as he accepted Viktor into him, his hips rolling instinctively to urge him to move.

“Are you ready for me to move, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him, voice low and husky when he noticed this action.

“Yes…please,” Yuuri whispered, his legs wrapped around Viktor's waist as if to hold him in place and draw him in deeper.

Viktor's right hand slid along Yuuri's hips and down the outside of his smooth and squishy thigh to admire them before he held his hips again. He shifted his hips back in a slow, agonizing pace and let out a shuddering breathy moan of his own as he pushed into Yuuri with a powerful thrust. He knew Yuuri was amazing, but to feel him… This boy felt absolutely divine, unlike anything the Alpha had ever experienced in his life and he was immediately lost to the heavenly sensations. His hips rocked against Yuuri's as he wanted him to feel every inch of his cock sliding out of him smoothly, the only thing existing in his mind was Yuuri around him, beneath him, wanting him. And he couldn’t stop even if he tried. He was already gone.

Yuuri's moans fell from his lips like a waterfall, words and harsh swears in broken English and Japanese slipped out unashamed. The Omega was not in pain, but from euphoria and pleasure. He never felt anything like this before. Viktor was so warm in his arms on top of him and inside him, dousing the flames of his heat with each drag of his cock along his slick inner walls, reaching deeper with each thrust. There were no words to describe how good this felt to him. It was like Viktor was everywhere. So much… The sensation of Viktor's fingers and tongue never came close to this feeling. Yuuri felt so full. He couldn’t stop the steady stream of moans even when Viktor placed kisses on his lips, wet and needy and sloppy. He allowed Viktor to taste him and drown out his desperate cries of pleasure as they moved together in tandem. His fingernails dug into Viktor's shoulders and upper back, resulting in the Alpha thrusting harder inside and more moans came from Yuuri.

“Hnhh! Oh, _god!_ ” Yuuri nearly screamed when he felt Viktor hit his prostate dead on, pleasure coursed throughout his body and spread to his fingers and toes. His body arched and undulated into Viktor and he unknowingly exposed the smooth column of his neck to Viktor who felt tempted to mark it with his teeth. Not yet, but he wanted to.

“Yuuri, so wonderful… S-so...” Viktor honestly couldn’t describe how it felt inside Yuuri as he left  marks on the Omega’s shoulder and neck, instinct taking over and riding high on pleasure. He didn’t bother reaching for Yuuri's stiff and leaking dick rubbing teasingly against the tight squeeze of their abdomens. His hands were busy touching everywhere else, feeling wherever he could touch on Yuuri. His thighs, his sides, his soft, dark and sweat damp hair, pretty much everywhere. Well, there wasn’t enough space for him to squeeze his hand in between them to fist the leaking shaft trapped between them anyway. His hips jerked faster, hitting Yuuri's sweet spot dead on each time.

“Viktor!” Yuuri felt his mind disappear as it was overtaken completely by the pleasure. Between Viktor thrusting into his sweet spot repeatedly and his own needy member rubbing between them against their stomachs, he was overwhelmed with the intensity of it all. He didn’t care if he was heard and who's name he kept screaming. He felt good and full because of the man he loved since he was a kid. He wouldn’t let himself think this is a dream. Instead, he decided to revel in it, enjoy this while he still can while he clung to Viktor as his life depended on it. The wet sounds of them moving together only increased due to their pheromones filling the room, permeating the air around them.

“Gorgeous… So gorgeous,” Viktor breathed when he pulled back to look at the Omega, sounding just as wrecked as Yuuri, his own breathing quickened. As he had been on the ice, Yuuri looked beautiful off the ice and Viktor was captivated. Even with his glasses, the Omega was too endearing for Viktor to resist. He had been seduced and Viktor seduced Yuuri in return. Well, he hopes to seduce him more properly in the future. His thrusts quickened as the knot at the base of his cock began to swell and he began placing kisses on Yuuri’s neck. “Amazing, so good… So sweet and beautiful. My Yuuri…”

Viktor felt Yuuri clench around him tightly which meant he loved his praises, the attention Viktor was showering him with. It was like a drug for the Omega. His Alpha was his and his alone. Before he could stop himself, he whispered one word to Viktor full of emotion, “Mine.”

“Yours.” Viktor confirmed, endless opaque of his blown pupils rimmed with blue stared down at Yuuri once more. In the next moment, he had thrust a few more times in Yuuri and the swollen knot pushed it's way past the ring of muscle with some expected resistance.

The Alpha's knot pushing inside him when he already felt so full was enough to send Yuuri over the edge. He screamed Viktor's name as he came hard, his body writhing and curling at the strongest orgasm he ever had in his life. His release coated their stomachs and a little of his own chest, ass clenching down tightly on the knot Viktor pushed into him. Yuuri moaned appreciatively at the feeling of Viktor cumming deep inside as the last of his own release sluggishly came out from his dick and he finally went limp in Viktor's arms. Their lips met for a deep and languid kiss as the heat simmered down enough for them to gather their thoughts. The knot would keep them together for about thirty minutes, Viktor assumes as he carefully rolls him and Yuuri onto their side.

Yuuri's arms felt like pudding as his fingers gently played with the hair stuck to the back of Viktor's neck. He wanted to ask Viktor if he was okay with this since it really felt like he forced Viktor to mate with him with his hormones but his words stuck in his throat as a small bout of shame overcame him. He let his instincts affect an Alpha and he felt guilty as he rested his head on Viktor’s chest to hide his face from the man. Viktor's concerned voice broke through his thoughts with a question.

“Yuuri, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“Oh…um, much better. Thank you,” Yuuri murmured, almost averting his eyes when Viktor had him look back at him.

“Mating you was unexpected but not unwanted, in case you were wondering. Don’t ever think I regret mating with you, please.”

“But…” Viktor placed a finger on Yuuri's lips to quiet him.

“As your coach, I advise you don’t go against my word when I mean the truth,” He smiled warmly at the Omega while stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. “Okay?”

Yuuri nodded, still wanting to protest but decided to let it drop for now. He was calm now the flames of arousal had dissipated but he will go into another rut within hours into the next day. It will be the start of another rough one and will peak by the third day. He silently hopes Viktor will be there to help him through it for the next four or five days. Ah, he was too tired to even think about it now and fell asleep before Viktor could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my take of the Omega verse for my story is:  
> ☆ Betas and Omegas do have heats; Their heats can trigger ruts of any Alpha in the vicinity if they are unmated. (No one gets assaulted here, don't worry. You saw how Viktor had control over himself.)  
> ☆ A mated Beta or Omega can trigger a rut of an Alpha they are mated with for life.  
> ☆ Male Betas and male Alphas are unable to get pregnant while male Omegas can.  
> ☆ A typical heat of a Beta and Omega can last from three to five days. In extreme cases, it can last up to seven days.  
> ☆ Male Alphas and female Alphas are the only ones who can form a knot; the knot can keep them inside their partner for twenty minutes to an hour depending on the Alpha.  
> ☆ A heat of an Omega and Beta can leave them emotionally starved and they crave for attention and closeness from their Alpha.  
> ☆ Omegas could be with other Omegas or even Betas but they would prefer an Alpha to mate with, satisfying the biological need to provide their families with a protector.  
> ☆ There are forms of heat and birth control like suppressants as well as scent blockers anyone of any status can use, but they are not 100% reliable since they can fail at any time. Stress or certain medications can be a cause for them to fail.  
> ☆ Scent glands are located on the neck, wrists, and hips. Scenting another person is a very intimate act between an Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Beta, or Beta and Omega, and so on.
> 
> The timeline of the story follows the anime after episode 3. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story! I have a birthday one shot story for Viktor in the works but because I am busy during Christmas, I cannot finish it in time along with another chapter to this. Again, thank you all for reading! (´｡• ω •｡`) I hope you lovely people have a great holiday and weekend! ♥


	2. Satellite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are still thirsty~ (๑و•̀ω•́)

Viktor watched as Yuuri slept, cuddling against him comfortably like it was something they did all the time. His knot had deflated enough for him to slide out of the exhausted Omega in hopes of allowing him to sleep more comfortably. Before Yuuri snuggled up to him, Viktor set his glasses on the night table, not wanting them to be crushed. He observed the sleeping Omega and noticed how soft he appeared. It seemed like Yuuri retains a bit of baby fat from when he was younger and that made him cuter. He still had the physique of a figure skater which he had to get back to in order for Viktor to coach him or even allow him back onto the rink. And Viktor loved how hard Yuuri worked. It showed him that the Omega was definitely dedicated and Viktor knew he will do well.

As soon as Yuuri’s heat is over, Viktor will start his coaching him. Some light workout at first to get Yuuri’s muscles warmed up because his heat will make him exhausted to do anything rigorous right away. It was known that Yuuri has a lot of stamina, though he also knew he would be extremely tired after his heat. It was normal for any Omega even if Yuuri has proven his stamina was as good as an Alpha’s, if not better. The life of a figure skater required for Yuuri to have that kind of powerful stamina. Most Alphas Yuuri did surpass in last year's Grand Prix Final had poorer stamina than him and Viktor intends to figure out how to make that work with his coaching Yuuri. If there are no judges who show any sort of prejudice towards Omegas, Viktor felt like he will succeed in helping Yuuri win. First, he would need to instill confidence in the Omega he felt like he had seen in him a few months ago. Well, one thing at a time. Viktor wanted to let Yuuri bloom on his own. With a little of his help, of course.

A sleepy sound from Yuuri pulled Viktor from his thoughts and his attention was on the Omega again. He heard Yuuri mumble something about katsudon and the Alpha himself, that which made Viktor’s heart flutter. Cute… So cute. If Viktor had one weakness, it would likely be Yuuri. There was more to the Omega than meets the eye and he captivated him, made him feel things he never thought of feeling before. He already felt protective of him, a normal trait of an Alpha to take care of and protect their Omega or Beta. Viktor just felt it a bit more than to just keep him safe. He legitimately wanted to help Yuuri to bloom, to spread his wings on his own so he can soar in the sky. Most of all, Viktor wanted to see Yuuri happy. He wanted to be the one who makes Yuuri happy. The Russian Alpha intends to ask Yuuri about it when his heat is over. He didn't want to push Yuuri into being his mate officially. That doesn't seem fair. Though, they did have sex nearly an hour ago.

 _‘I did this backwards…’_ Viktor thought, chuckling at himself. He will have to court Yuuri properly. No… More like, he wanted to court him properly. Hopefully they will find time in between practices to get to know each other on an emotional level.

Viktor glanced out the window and noticed the sun was beginning to set. It was likely time for dinner now, but Viktor wanted to let Yuuri rest. It was not even the first day into his heat and it drained whatever energy the Omega figure skater had. The Alpha figured he should have Yuuri eat something before he actually rests a bit before the next wave. As an Alpha who wished to take care of his Omega, Viktor wanted to make sure Yuuri gets some food into his system. He recalled the younger man did not eat anything before the exhibition. Knowing this made Viktor frown. All the more reason for Yuuri to eat something. And he will eat a bowl of katsudon with him as promised.

Viktor carefully moved away from Yuuri so he doesn't end up waking him and pulled on a bathrobe. He quietly slipped out the room, and made his way towards the main area. His goal to find Yuuri’s mother or whichever family member who wasn't helping out a customer. He wanted to give his Omega something to eat and some water, but he did not know where the kitchen was. When he entered the main area where the customers were, Viktor was at a loss on where the kitchen was. People were staring and he paid them no mind, his main concern was currently Yuuri. What to do…

“Vicchan, is something wrong?” He heard Hiroko ask him in a concerned tone. Viktor sighed in relief after turning around to face the small Omega woman. Just the person he wanted to see. Thankfully she decided to speak English with him.

“Yes, I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble for me to um, prepare...something for Yuuri to eat? He hasn't eaten before his exhibition,” he answered her, sounding more frazzled than intended and stumbling on his English in a few places. That never happened before. What was Yuuri doing to him?

“Ah… Yuuri never eats when he has to perform because of nerves. Is he in between waves now?” Viktor nodded. “I can prepare something for him, Vicchan. Don't worry. And you should be with him in case he wakes up. He will be anxious and emotional if you aren't there. Especially since you are the first person to ever mate with him.”

“Was he not like that during his heat previous times?”

“Well, it is debatable. Yuuri tends to keep his emotions bottled up. He doesn't want anyone to see inside him, to see what he is feeling,” The woman sighed before she explained further. “Omegas, like Yuuri and myself, are not treated fair. We are normally seen as weak and helpless by everyone. We are told we should only breed and not ask questions. I was lucky enough to find Toshiya who didn't think like everyone else; actually caring and respecting me as an Omega and a person. I just ask that you show the same attitude to Yuuri. He thinks so highly of you.”

Despite being an Alpha, Viktor knew how Omegas were treated throughout the world. In figure skating, it was likely one of the worst times he had seen all sorts of Omegas treated unfairly. Viktor does whatever he can to show equality and kindness to Omegas. He even tries to extend the same courtesy to Yurio despite the fifteen year old skater spitting venom at him every chance he gets. Viktor never saw any Omega as inferior in his eyes. Whenever they were treated unfairly, he was irritated. The mere _thought_ of Yuuri being mistreated because of his status made him see red.

“I intend to take good care of Yuuri,” he promised. “And I should probably go back to him now like you suggested.”

“Of course. I will bring something to you both soon. Please take care of him, Vicchan.” With a smile and a gentle pat to his forearm, Hiroko parted ways with Viktor and made her way to the kitchen.

Viktor stared after her until she disappeared from his line of sight. Her words weighed heavy on his mind regarding Yuuri and he turned around to go back to his temporary bedroom. Viktor thought Hiroko was definitely a sweet Omega woman. He could see where Yuuri got his demeanor from. The Russian Alpha knew he would likely be talking to Hiroko a lot more in the future, thinking she was definitely the best person to talk to about Yuuri as well as gain some helpful insight from her. She was a very smart woman and Omega.

After returning to the bedroom, Viktor noticed Yuuri stirring in his sleep. He hurried to lay back down in the bed with him then calmed the Omega by touching his cheek. Yuuri’s eyelids twitched then opened, revealing beautiful sleep-filled brown eyes. His heart fluttered at the way Yuuri’s eyes focused on him then nuzzled into his hand. It was clear the younger skater wasn't completely awake as of yet. Or maybe it was because the Omega needed comfort in his Alpha.

Viktor was more than happy enough to provide that comfort. He let Yuuri scent him first, letting the Omega rub his wrists against the scent glands on his neck. Yuuri shuddered in delight because of Viktor leaving kisses on his neck before rubbing his face in it. This was a very intimate act between partners and Yuuri never experienced anything like this before. He smelled himself on Viktor and desire simmered low in his stomach. This kind of intimacy was something else and he craved this more than the sex right now. Even though Yuuri actually found the sex more enjoyable than he thought.

A content hum left Viktor as soon as he could smell Yuuri on himself. Perfect. There was no need for him to not scent Yuuri also. He went on and rubbed himself all over the Omega’s naked body after removing his robe, starting by guiding Yuuri to his neck and the Omega began rubbing back as Viktor began scenting him. If Yuuri could purr, he would because he will be drowning in his lover’s scent soon. He felt euphoric and as he felt Viktor descend lower, down his chest to his navel to his hips, a whine escaped his throat before he could stop it.

“Yuuri,” Viktor kissed along his flat stomach as his hands ran down his sides, his wrists rubbed against the scent glands on his hips. Part of him imagined the Japanese skater pregnant with his child, a child he put there in a moment of passion. However Viktor quickly pushes that thought out of his head and focuses on pleasing his Omega. He smiled at Yuuri as he groped at his soft thighs and smelled the arousal slowly rising from him. “You smell so good. You _feel_ good.”

Hands and lips and tongue were descending lower. Soon that mouth will be on a place Yuuri desperately needs it to be and he resisted moving his hips towards that mouth. Viktor smiled up at Yuuri and lifted his hips. He could smell the natural lubricant nearly gushing out of Yuuri’s entrance and inhaled the honeyed scent. His hand went to Yuuri’s half hard cock, stroking it once before sliding his tongue between the wet cheeks of Yuuri’s pliant ass. He locked around the rim and sucked at it, tasting the slick coming out of his Omega then slipped his tongue inside. The sound Yuuri made his own cock stir in interest and he became hard in minutes while he tasted the sweetness that was Yuuri’s slick. Of course Yuuri tasted absolutely divine, the Alpha moaned at the taste as he heard Yuuri whimper and swear in Japanese.

“V-Viktor, please… Unh, I can't— I need more,” he pleaded, unable to deal with the fact he could feel Viktor eat out his ass and the pleasure of his warm tongue caressing his wet inner walls. His body released more slick, letting the Alpha know he loved this.

Viktor moaned at the taste of Omega slick on his tongue, more of it hitting his tongue when he slid two fingers inside alongside the slippery muscle. He felt Yuuri try to push down onto his tongue and fingers, moaning and begging in his native language for Viktor to do more than this. The urgency in Yuuri’s voice and the new rush of his natural lubricant went straight to his dick, making it hard almost instantly. He never lost control like this around an Omega in heat. The Japanese Omega was clearly something otherworldly. Viktor was already drawn to him. Now he wanted to make him beg.

And beg, Yuuri did and wasn’t hesitating at all. Yuuri was surely in between ruts and likely needed rest, but his mind was clear and he knew he wanted Viktor. He wanted to let the man know that. However, he can't string together his words in English. His hips moved in desperation to feel more of the tongue and now three fingers fucking him thoroughly, turning him into a sobbing mess as he gripped Viktor’s hair firmly. He felt so full. Not as full as when Viktor’s cock was inside him which was exactly what he wanted.

“V-Viktor…please. I need it,” he managed to mewl in English and his native language. He was going to cum soon if Viktor didn't stop and give him his knot instead. “I’m going to cum… Viktor… Alpha, please. I need you inside.”

The older man’s heart nearly stopped at Yuuri calling him “Alpha.” He didn't know how that would affect him. How an Omega as remarkable and exquisite as Yuuri calling him Alpha would affect him. It did things with his libido he never knew could happen. Viktor groaned as he pulled his fingers and tongue out of the whimpering Omega, only licking once at the stretched entrance before pulling away. He wiped his mouth and situated himself between Yuuri’s legs. He was surprised when Yuuri pulled him down for a kiss, the tongue tentatively swiping across his lips before it was invited into Viktor’s mouth. The Alpha allowed the other male to taste him at first then began pushing back. He heard Yuuri moan while he yielded to him, letting Viktor own him completely.

Yuuri nearly sobbed in relief when he felt Viktor’s cock pressing against his wet and stretched entrance. His hips moved to sheathe Viktor inside him fully, they both moaned at the wonderful feeling and held each other closely. In the next moment, Viktor changed into sitting without leaving from inside Yuuri. The brunet wanted to move his hips when Viktor was balls deep inside, seemingly deeper when gravity pulled Yuuri down onto the Alpha’s dick. It caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head at the pleasure. Yuuri shifted his hips to urge Viktor to move, wanting and needing him to thrust deeper.

Viktor starts to thrust slow and hard as he wanted to drag this out. His cock twitched inside with each slow thrust, urging him to do more. The Alpha wanted to make Yuuri feel good in between his ruts since he assumed the Omega was a virgin until a little while ago. Yuuri deserves to feel as good as him and Viktor intends to show it. He also wanted to savor Yuuri as if he was the finest dish of Japanese cuisine he has ever had. Savoring a special bowl of katsudon was Viktor’s priority right now. It was difficult because Yuuri tasted more delicious than anything he has tasted in his life.

As Yuuri pushed his hips down, he feels Viktor thrust up into his contracting canal, making him feel more than he thought he would. A hard thrust to his sweet spot caused him to keen loudly before burying his face into Viktor’s neck. His arms were wrapped loosely around the Alpha’s shoulders and nails left scratch after scratch on his upper back. The heat wasn't clouding his mind at the moment and he was feeling a sense of mortification. His family and the patrons could hear him. They could stop but Yuuri needed Viktor’s knot, the need overtaking the moment of embarrassment he felt. Also stopping mid-coitous was not ideal and would leave both of them very frustrated. The Omega clenched around Viktor tightly as if he did not intend letting him go anytime soon.

Viktor wasn't planning on going to go anywhere. He thrusts deeper to coax more sweet sounds from Yuuri’s lips he knew that the Omega would not be able to suppress. Hearing Yuuri slip into Japanese fully was a treat despite not knowing more than the basics of the language. Fortunately he knew Yuuri was begging him for more and happily delivered. He loved hearing that voice and the slick sounds of love making as their pheromones permeated the air around them. Viktor’s head was swimming with desire and he couldn't stop himself from showering Yuuri with sweet praises and dirty words that would make even the most confident Omega blush.

“You are so beautiful, Yuuri. How you danced Eros was exquisite and irrevocably sexy. You and your gorgeous self have seduced me,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear then groaned as Yuuri tightens around him. He kisses a spot connecting the neck and shoulder, fighting the urge to just bite down on that beautiful skin. Instead, he shifts a little higher and mouths at Yuuri’s skin to taste him. He thought the Omega tasted as sweet as he smelled. “You’re so soft and wet... I can feel you tightening around me. It’s so wonderful. Sweet Yuuri, I will make you feel so good.”

It wasn't uncommon for Omegas to get off to praises and Yuuri was one of those who should find it embarrassing to be praised like this. Especially if some of those words are even slightly dirty. However, Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care. The pleasure was already taking over his mind. He couldn't bring himself to be mortified at such words including the praises. Instead, Yuuri moans and rolls his hips downward onto the Alpha’s to make him feel good too. When he could feel the swell of Viktor’s knot hitting against his entrance, Yuuri lost all train of coherent thought and shuddered visibly.

“V-Viktor, so good… You feel so g-good…” He pleads in as much English as he can, rubbing himself against a scent gland on the older skater’s neck. “Knot me.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the request from Yuuri then pushed the fully swollen bulb past the sensitive, stretched entrance. The Japanese skater all but screamed as he came, Viktor’s name left his lips with a phrase following it. If Viktor didn't know any better, that was a love confession and it was because of that he came deep inside Yuuri.

“Mine. My Alpha…” Yuuri sighed, still high on his orgasm, but fully sated. His wet hole clenched and rippled around the knot, causing the older skater to shiver against him.

“Beautiful Yuuri. My sweet Omega,” Viktor murmured, also high on his orgasm. Though he was a little aware of what he was saying to Yuuri. He does hope to make their relationship happen. He wanted Yuuri as his mate. If he can let himself think that was true for now, then so be it. The Alpha didn't want his dream bubble of being with the Japanese skater destroyed just yet.

Minutes passed between the two while they calmed their heavy breathing, scenting each other as they held each other close. Pretty soon the room was filled with the mingled scents of a very satisfied Alpha and Omega rather than the smell of sex. The high was coming down gradually and Viktor took his time easing Yuuri and himself back onto the sheets. Now they are laying on their sides more comfortably. Viktor smiled as Yuuri nuzzled him and covering himself in Viktor’s scent again. It made the Alpha’s heart swell in pride knowing his scent will be all over Yuuri for a while. They would need to take a bath soon. If he manages to get Yuuri to eat, they will go bathe together in the hot springs. The thought alone made him happy.

“Yuuri.” Viktor murmured and Yuuri lifted his face to look at him curiously. “Do you want to know why I decided to be your coach?” Yuuri shook his head. “It was because I was drawn to how you move on the ice. It was like the music was already inside of you. How you move was like the music was an extension of your very being. It was beautiful.”

“It’s nothing special. I told you before that took ballet under Minako-sensei so I am taught to move with the music. It came natural to me immediately,” Yuuri denied and averted his eyes from Viktor, a light red blush tinted his cheeks. How Viktor could say such things so easily to him was strange already. It felt like it was surreal having him here and more unexpectedly, mating with him.

“Yuuri, you're amazing on the ice. It will just take the right amount of coaching to help you get to where you want to be,” Viktor assured him.

“But I am an Omega. I barely managed to get to the Grand Prix Final last year.”

“And I still intend to help you get to the GPF. You will prove that Omegas can skate as well as any Alpha and Beta. And you will win no matter what your status is.” Yuuri frowned, not sure if he should accept the truth of Viktor’s words. He averted his eyes from those beautiful ones staring back at him before Viktor cupped his cheeks. His eyes met with ocean blue again. “Yuuri I see a lot of potential in you. When you danced Eros, it confirmed what I knew.”

“That I became a woman that enthralls men?” the Omega half joked. Viktor chuckled.

“Because you became a beautiful man who enthralls men,” Viktor corrected him, smiling warmly. “And you are also a incredible, enchanting force to be reckoned with, Yuuri.”

“Now you're just exaggerating…”

“I’m not.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

It was obvious Yuuri has issues with his self confidence and Viktor can't blame him considering how the general public was towards Omega male skaters. Along with coaching his skating, Viktor vowed to help Yuuri boost his own confidence and worth as a Omega. He knew Yuuri has that confidence. He just needed to help him find it and bring it to the surface. Viktor smiled at Yuuri when he decided to rest his head against his chest. His heart skipped a beat then and he just held Yuuri closer in response.

Yuuri felt oddly comfortable in Viktor’s arms and his knot felt so good. Yet he felt like he shouldn't be with Viktor like this. There are plenty of people who would not approve of their relationship for an array of reasons. One major reason being that Yuuri would not be a suitable Omega for Viktor. The anxiety only rising when he smelled himself all over the man. People would not approve of their relationship. They would not approve of him with Viktor because of the mere miniscule possibility that he is an unworthy Omega for him. Viktor had five gold medals under his belt while Yuuri barely managed to get silver a few times. This man was out of his league and he knew it. Yuuri felt the beginning signs of his tears forming then closed his eyes, willing them to go away along with his rising anxiety.

There was no need to worry Viktor with his worries. Being his student was already going to be a lot of work. He hopes Viktor will be patient with him and will not be disappointed in him if he does poorly in competition. It would mean Viktor would leave him. Despite his attempts to push those feelings back, Yuuri still felt it gnawing at his heart slightly. He frowned and Viktor noticed it.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked and Yuuri shook his head.

“No. It’s nothing.” He lied and just rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder. His irrational feelings would be just another inconvenience for Viktor as it was with his other coaches. There was no need to let Viktor see him. Though his heat lowered his ability to suppress and hide his emotions from those around him. He kept quiet, not wanting to voice his thoughts to Viktor. It felt like he would be patronized if the Alpha tries to get him to tell him what he was thinking.

“I won't pry, but please try to get some sleep, Yuuri. I will be here,” Viktor promised and placed a kiss on the Omega’s forehead. “I promise to make sure you are comfortable.”

Yuuri murmured a small thanks as Viktor covered him with the blanket after wiping him clean with a towel nearby he managed to reach. He let Viktor’s scent wash over him and he eventually calmed down enough to where he could actually fall asleep. Viktor was still locked inside Yuuri due to his knot. It comforted the Omega. Yuuri let out a sigh and allowed sleep to take him over, Viktor’s comforting scent still washed over him.

•••

Yuuri wakes up three hours later and realizes Viktor isn't there. Obviously it had been long since Viktor’s knot went down enough to slip out of Yuri. The brunet frowned as he curled up in the bed under the blanket. Worry began to rise inside of him when he assumes the possibility of Viktor possibly leaving after getting what he wanted from Yuuri. Most Alphas are like that. Sex with an Omega in heat was amazing in itself, virgin or no virgin. He didn't like the prospect of being used for his body then tossed aside like he was less than trash. It would hurt if that was the case. Since Viktor was the one who slept with him, Yuuri would completely break beyond repair because he really adored Viktor. He hoped this man wasn't here to use him for sex.

Being an Omega wouldn't be so bad if there weren't people who mistreated them however they please. Or say awful, degrading things to them. Two things people usually say about them, they are whores and their only use is to breed with an Alpha. Being told even those was damaging to an Omega’s self worth. And Yuuri heard such things being said to him and behind his back with his very first coach. He didn't like thinking about him because of what happened. It still gives him chills. The incident between him and the man caused Yuuri to beg to change coaches then willingly dropping out of the junior figure skating league. It was when he was eighteen when he finally got another person to coach him, Celestino Cialdini. Even though he avoided the man for months and cut ties with him. It wasn't all the way intentional. He just worried he had disappointed the man with his loss at the 2014 GPF.

This time, Viktor is his coach and Yuuri felt another wave of anxiety flow through himself as he tentatively gnawed at his bottom lip. Various notions ran through his head as he thought of how he bombed with his skating. Jumps mean a lot to the overall score. Not even his step sequences could save him from a devastating loss. What if he disappointed Viktor with losing under his tutelage? Then the Alpha staying with him in Japan to coach would be for nothing. Yuuri didn't want that... Having him here was still a wonderful dream to Yuuri and he wondered if he would wake up soon.

The door to the bedroom opened and Yuuri peered out from under the blankets. He sees Viktor standing in the doorway before entering the room while carrying the tray full of food and two bottles of water. Relief washed over Yuuri as he realized Viktor hadn't left him. Thank goodness. He was worried for a second and was helped into sitting position by Viktor. Just his innocent touch sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. The next wave should happen soon and he looked at the food, frowning. It was katsudon and he wanted to eat it, his stomach had no trouble in letting him know, but everything ached. His body felt like lead, his mouth was dry and sore, and Yuuri wasn't sure if he could feed himself. It was not uncommon for Omegas to feel like this during their heat.

Yuuri carefully picked up the chopsticks and pulled the tray closer. His stomach growled once again and he started to eat the food. It definitely hit the spot even though he could barely chew each bite. His mother made such a delicious bowl of katsudon and Yuuri did not want it to go to waste. It was also his reward for winning an exhibition because he also wanted to eat this meal with Viktor. It made him so happy his wish finally came true. Well, apart from actually having Viktor here with him. His heart fluttered at the way Viktor’s scent just surrounded him. If it were anyone else, they would not be able to handle such a powerful presence of an Alpha. Yuuri was glad he could handle it. Though he contributed this to his heat.

It took nearly 40 minutes for Yuuri to finish eating long after Viktor finished eating before nearly downing the bottle of water in a few gulps. The Alpha was worried about Yuuri when he coughed after finishing off the water, lightly scolding him he shouldn't drink it so quickly. After drinking some water himself Viktor handed the mostly full bottle to the younger skater. Omegas needed more water than usual during their heat and Yuuri was no exception.

This time Yuuri slowly drank the water while glancing up at Viktor. It was then he felt the first sign of the next wave approaching. His tongue licks around the rim of the spittle and flicks his tongue on the inside of it. Viktor felt his dick come to life at the Omega deliberately trying to seduce him. Then Viktor smelled it, Yuuri's building arousal and it smelled heavenly like before. He could drown in this scent belonging to his student but he brought himself back then gently took the water bottle from the Omega.

“Yuuri, I know you want it but please drink the water first,” Viktor nearly pleaded as he barely holds onto his self control.

“I don't want it… I want _you._ ” He whined, shifting closer to Viktor and feeling elated the man didn't move away. Though Viktor did go rigid when he felt Yuuri touch his forming erection through the blankets. He almost dropped the damn water bottle. “Please Viktor.”

God… He wasn't sure if he will live through Yuuri’s heat if the Omega was tempting him like this. He never been in a wonderful predicament like now and he was close to being overwhelmed. Viktor bit the inside of his cheek to ground himself. He set the water bottle down on the tray then held Yuuri's hands.

“If you drink the water, I will indulge in you all you want,” he promised, tenderly kissing the fingers of Yuuri's hands.

Yuuri looked like he wanted to protest but stopped himself when he caught a certain look within those lovely blue eyes. He nodded then took the water bottle when it was offered to him and drank it. His body was slowly beginning to heat up more and he finished off the entire bottle in no time. Viktor takes that and the tray and leaves the room to sit these in the kitchen also throwing away the water bottles. When Viktor returned, Yuuri wastes no time in straddling the Alpha’s hips after pushing him down on the bed and removing his pants. One should never underestimate an Omega in heat the way Viktor did. And he was pleasantly surprised.

The room was soon filled with their combined pheromones as they began immersing themselves into the throes of passion for the second time that night. It was nothing like Viktor has ever experienced. He was addicted to Omegas. Addicted to _Yuuri_ and everything that he is and Viktor wanted more of what Yuuri will physically and emotionally give _to **him.**_

Viktor hopes this particular Omega will be willing to be his once the initial heat induced desire and affection is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your sweet comments on the first chapter! They fueled me to complete this chapter which took eons to finish, sorry. (⊙▽⊙") I hope to keep this interesting! Chapter fanfictions are not my strong point. Though I still plan to update! Yuuri's heat ended so no porn next chapter, but you get some Viktuuri bonding time~ No. Not mating bonds. Not yet. I feel like I am repeating myself... Hmm.
> 
> Omegas have heats like a menstrual cycle. You know, once every 28 days. Yuuri's is irregular, being at once every 21 or 24 days. He has to be on suppressants because his heat occurs so often. Like what happened in the last chapter, his heat came early due to stress and his suppressants failed. He is more needy during his heat as you can see. Viktor is trying his best. I didn't know how to write this particular scene well, forgive me. (And yes, I know Viktor should have worn a rubber guys~)
> 
> Next chapter will be an attempt to follow the anime timeline with minor(?) exceptions. It is gonna take a bit. Its currently 2015 in this story and the time line will hopefully follow the anime~
> 
> Third chapter is partly written but I have no idea whether or not to make this one about Yuuri's heat. I probably won't because I already feel like overdid it by sliding in a non descriptive smut scene in this chapter after the actual one;;; Well, I will plot out the next chapter more. Please stay tuned!


	3. Where I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for leaving this alone, but I got wrapped up in fandom events and adulting, haha. Anyway, no porn in this chapter guys. Sorry! (⌒.−)＝★
> 
> Just a warning... I added some new tags just in case, but I will mention this now and say there is no future noncon in here. However, there are subtle hints of past noncon. It will be summarized as best as I possibly can in this chapter and so on. This chapter has some hints of what happened. I'm sorry. ;;; I tagged this as appropriately as I could and I'm warning you now in case this seriously squicks you.
> 
> Still trying to follow the anime timeline but it may divert. Maybe not. I hope this chapter is good. (˃̶͈̀＿˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

During his heat, Yuuri couldn't tell what time of day it was. He only knew whenever it was dark or light outside. At that point, he had forgotten the concept of time due to the pleasure of experiencing a heat with such a wonderful Alpha. Unlike other Alphas who saw him as someone to breed or just have sex with, Viktor was the one Alpha who treated him just right and then some. Yuuri felt like he was being pampered in between waves. Viktor would have him eat a little something and made sure he was thoroughly hydrated. It was the little things that Viktor did for him that made the Omega appreciate him more as warmth spread through his heart.

They took a relaxing bath together after Viktor washed his hair. Fortunately, they didn't have sex in the springs. Well, at least until it was around noon of the third day of his heat when it peaked. Yuuri tried not to be tempted, but Viktor’s lips and hands were on his skin. He felt the beginnings of Viktor’s erection pressed against his backside when he sat in his lap. Good thing no one was out in the springs when they decided to have sex there. It was a close call when customers started trickling in. They were behind a large boulder and hoped the smell of their mingling arousals was not detectable in the thick heat of the springs.

Yuuri thought that was quite an experience.

They continued talking to each other in between waves or when Yuuri wasn't sleeping. Viktor touched Yuuri innocently as he talked to him about his hometown in Russia. Seeing Yuuri so interested in his stories had Viktor melting. Yuuri gave Viktor a small story of his time training in America along with Phichit, watching how Viktor’s eyes lit up in amusement when he tried an American cheeseburger for the first time. Yuuri mentioned it was something he would rather not eat again because it was too greasy. Another story was when he was at a rave with Phichit and was saved from an Alpha who tried to whisk him away to another place to have his way with him. The Japanese skater shrinked back when Viktor looked…angry. He was glad the man wasn't angry with him. It made him anxious to see the Alpha looking so scary while appearing beautiful. So that was enough stories of jerk Alphas who tried to have their way with him for now. Not that Yuuri intended to tell Viktor about another experience he tried not to remember.

Another story Yuuri had unintentionally blurted out to lighten the mood and he embarrassed himself by doing so, he mentioned to Viktor how he used to masturbate to photos of him whenever he was in heat. It was that moment Yuuri wanted to crawl and die in a hole even when Viktor thought it was the cutest yet sexiest thing ever. They ended up making love again with Viktor worshipping his body more before the actual fun. The brunet was soaring. He has never felt so…appreciated like this before. He could get used to this.

Yuuri ended up sleeping during the tail end of his heat. It was day five and he slept for nearly 19 hours. It worried Viktor as well as Yuuri's family considering how he never had an Alpha who was with him _during_ his entire heat. Copious amounts of sex was not something Yuuri was used to. It was a wonder to why he wasn't severely dehydrated. Good thing Viktor took excellent care of him. It was still difficult to get Yuuri to stay awake long enough to eat some food and drink water.

This was like a really wonderful dream to Yuuri. His heat may have came early, but he had the best Alpha to help him through it. After a slow, but very sensual love making session, Yuuri made Viktor’s heart stop when he murmured three words to him before falling into that deep slumber.

“I love you.”

Those words made his heart flutter. Oh how he wanted to take care of this Omega. However, he was sure this was the heat lowering his walls around his emotions and Yuuri blurted out the words of love for Viktor floating around his mind constantly. It was similar to when someone drinks and they become more emotional and they do things they wouldn't do while sober. Because that person has had thoughts and feelings about a particular scenario before their mind is addled by the liquid courage. An Omega in heat was no different and Yuuri fell into that category despite having enough grasp on his own actions during that time to admit to Viktor what he wanted. Viktor intends to talk to Yuuri about this and everything else when his heat is over.

When Yuuri woke up on the eve of the 6th day, his heat ended and his body felt like lead and he was cold. This was nothing new since he has been in heat before. This time it was different because he had a wonderful person with him this time. Viktor was asleep next to him when he woke up and managed to slip out of his arms then quietly left his room after dressing in a bathrobe. He needed a bath to loosen his aching muscles and to give himself time to think about what he was to Viktor. Or what Viktor was to him.

It was late so no customer were in the baths at all. It gave Yuuri time to think to himself in peace. Surely Viktor will try to find him later. Right now, he needed to put some distance between him and the Alpha. He sank into the waters of the onsen, letting the heat soothe his aching body and allow him time to organize his thoughts. Did Viktor love him? Was he pitying him because he went into heat?

 _‘If Viktor realizes who I am and I don't win any competitions, will he leave? I hope not…’_ He sighed as he attempted to relax in the hot water.

•••

Yuuri spent the last several days since his heat had ended avoiding Viktor. How he acted was embarrassing. No, it was mortifying. He showed how emotional and weak he was which was exactly why he detested being an Omega. Whenever they were not practicing, Yuuri kept his distance from the Alpha, thwarting any and every attempt of Viktor’s to court him, avoiding taking a bath with him, going somewhere fun, or even just sleeping in the same bed. He knew he shouldn’t avoid Viktor. The reasoning was kind of irrational and probably childish on Yuuri's part, but the Omega had his reasons. Legitimate, deep-rooted reasons he knows the Alpha could never understand.

The world of figure skating was not kind at all. Omegas like Yuuri faced the most unfair treatment from their coaches and even judges. The coaches ask them to work harder and then rebuke them instead of praising them when they do a move right. The judges go as far as to deduct points for whatever asinine reason they can think of. Reasons like a single strand of hair falling out of place or their outfit being too plain, too flashy, too loose or too tight. Yuuri had been hit with every one of these unfair reasons and unofficial rules too many times. It was ridiculous. This year he hopes this kind of prejudice changes with Viktor as his coach. So far, he hasn't judged him, belittled him, or pushed him well beyond his limits unfairly.

Celestino was the only other coach who held no ill will towards him when he coached Yuuri. And Yuuri feels bad for deciding to quit on him. He was sure he disappointed the Alpha man with his placing in last year’s Grand Prix Final. It was why he kept screening his calls for months. He worried constantly he will disappoint Viktor also. The Russian Alpha could up and leave should Yuuri end up messing up drastically. Yuuri didn’t want that. He actually hopes to make Viktor proud of him and skate better than he had last year. For the first time, he has a little faith he may be able to do that. And wasn't a creep to him like his previous coach. He never told Viktor or Celestino about that man... Yuuri might say something about Celestino because he was an patient and nice Alpha like Viktor. Except the Omega wasn't interested in the other Alpha like he was with Viktor.

Yuuri finally worked up the nerve to call Celestino after having a bath earlier in the week. And was ambushed by Viktor. The two Alphas talked about the music for Yuuri's free skate program last year and managed to resolve some issues. Viktor also found out from Celestino that the Omega didn't have a high opinion of himself or trust his own decisions. It was kind of obvious when they were together but to hear it from another source, was enlightening for Viktor since he knew now he should handle Yuuri in a different way. Yuuri wasn't too pleased. At least Celestino wasn't harboring any ill will towards the Omega for his failings and for switching to Viktor for his coaching, kind of. Viktor scolded the Omega after the phone call ended and he decided he will give Yuuri free reign on the music for his free skate program. So that was the end of a few untold issues for Yuuri. But not all of them.

Unlike Celestino, Yuuri would rather keep his first coach a secret for now. It wasn't for Viktor to know. The only people who knew were his parents, and Takeshi and Yuuko. Phichit also knew his dark secret as well and he promised not to say anything. Yuuri kept the tears from coming to his eyes as he thought about it now. That was one of the worst experiences of his life. And he was only 11 when he first presented… He went into heat and the one who used him was his own coach, someone his parents trusted to take care of their son while he is on the ice. Yuuri never consented to allow an adult Alpha to take him, he didn't know what he wanted other than for the pain and emptiness his first heat caused him to feel to go away. That man took full advantage of him because he was a young, vulnerable Omega in heat. It was awful and he never hated himself so much as he did after such a traumatizing event.

Yuuri shook his head as if to rid the memory from it, but hugged his midsection tight. His life was better now. He has Viktor as his partner and he was unknowingly falling for him each passing day. There was no reason for him to think about the Alpha who used and ruined him before. He didn't want to remember that man used him at a young age. The only one that mattered was Viktor, his current coach. The Alpha who he adored since he was very young. Yuuri still loves this man. He just isn't sure what _kind_ of love he had for him.

Viktor was the first Alpha to ever show he genuinely cares for him. He remembered how the Russian Alpha touched him with care and whispered sweet words to him in English and Russian. Yuuri couldn't stop the heat that rose to his face when he remembered, covering his face as he his under the blankets. Why did Viktor have to be so...open about things like that? Though, he didn't mind that Viktor was the way he was. It was something he had come to adore about Viktor because it showed that while he was like a god in appearance, he was not like that on the inside. Viktor was blunt, considerate, so funny and caring, and open about his personality. Yuuri found himself easing up around the Alpha shortly before his heat. Even allowing Viktor to touch and hug him for longer periods of time. Except for when they are in the bath. Being fucked and knotted in there was not ideal for Yuuri no matter who would find that kind of thing sexy…

Yuuri wrapped himself in the blankets as if to shield himself from the world. Makkachin who was sleeping barked lowly in slight protest at the Omega jostling in the bed beside him. It seemed like the adorable dog went back to sleep since he stopped moving into a comfortable sleeping position. He chuckled, thinking Viktor’s dog is the cutest. As soon as Viktor’s face came into mind, Yuuri started feeling guilty. The Omega was avoiding him. He shouldn't avoid him. Why was he avoiding Viktor? God, he doesn't even know why after realizing he spent the last week consciously avoiding the Alpha.

 _‘I can't take it anymore. I should talk to him. I want to go see him!’_ he thought, sitting up just when Viktor bursts into his room. The Omega shivered when he felt the Alpha’s presence overwhelm him a little. Viktor was definitely irate this morning. It was enough for Yuuri to tentatively glance over his shoulder from under his blankets. He was met with a smiling face of the beautiful man before him, but Yuuri knew it was a mask.

“Good morning, Yuuri! Let's take a walk on the beach,” he suggests. Makkachin hops off the bed and walks over to his owner, licking his hand then looking content when Viktor pets him. The adorable poodle must have missed his owner when he practically climbs the Alpha, his large paws rested on Viktor’s chest as he tried to place kisses on his face.

“O...okay,” Yuuri's voice came out a little weaker than he intended and it was really mortifying. Damn his Omega instinct…

It didn't stop him from changing into something as soon as Viktor closed the door to his room. Another thing he liked about the man was that he gave Yuuri his privacy. Yuuri still didn't like his body at all. He dropped the weight he had gained so Viktor would coach him and even let him skate but, Yuuri still hated his body. As an Omega, he still retained some fat so he could carry a healthy baby. He retained a bit more than usual Omegas due to family genes and he felt like he was still porky looking. It was inconceivable to Yuuri that Viktor found him even remotely attractive. To him, it was unheard of and he wondered if this was a dream. God, he hoped it wasn't. Even if it was, he wanted to dream for a while longer because then he would have Viktor.

Yuuri would have thought of another excuse to elude his coach, but he realized how Viktor will definitely seek him out like a few minutes ago. It was still kind of chilly despite it being close to May now. He slipped on a blue short sleeved shirt and jeans then dawns a gray jacket. He left his room and greets his mother, father, and sister. Yuuri barely says a word to Viktor while they ate breakfast. It was awkward and Yuuri needed to say something to Viktor soon before he bursts. What he wanted to talk to him about wasn't something he could talk with his family and friends about. He just needed to get it off his chest as soon as possible.

The two of them finished breakfast and left after thanking Hiroko for the food. She waved at them both and told them to be safe. Viktor didn't understand what she was saying, but he heard the concern in her voice for Yuuri and himself. He hoped he can clear the air with the other man as they finally left the house together, with Makkachin following.

It had been a while since Yuuri has been outside. It was only because of his heat he hasn't seen any part of the outside world. It was almost foreign to the brunet and he didn't hear the Alpha ask him which way the beach was. Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile then told him to follow his lead before guiding him. The beach wasn't far and the sky was mostly cloudy. Small talk was made on the walk there and Viktor wondered whether Yuuri had something weighing on his mind. Why was it so difficult for the Alpha to read people?

At the beach, the weather seemed more chilled. Yuuri adjusted his jacket so the wind wouldn’t nip at the skin on his neck. It was too cold to even be near the water. Makkachin barked happily as he ran onto the soft sand. Seems like the adorable dog and the Alpha didn't mind the chill in the beach air. Viktor sat on a soft spot of the beach and Makkachin sat next to him. The Omega stared, wondering if he should sit close to the Alpha and get a small whiff of his scent, but willed himself to not act on that urge. He took his place on the other side of Makkachin, then brought his knees up to his chest. He had so many things to say to Viktor. On how he felt about him, the fact that he said and done some pretty wild stuff during his heat, and what their relationship should be.

But the words would not come out… He didn't want Viktor to judge him or think he was weak. While they had a lot of intimate moments during heat, Yuuri wasn't sure if Viktor was really patronizing him or not. It actually bothered him he was likely being objectified by Viktor because of his status. While Yuuri mulled over on his thoughts, Viktor was watching him and he took the moment to speak.

“It is so nice being here at the beach. The weather at this time and sea gulls crying… I never thought of paying attention to those before,” he began as he pet Makkachin on his head. “I feel like I am back home in St. Petersburg when I sit here.”

“...Do you miss it?” Yuuri almost whispered the question.

“Well at first, I never thought I would leave that place. So yes. I miss it,” Viktor glances at Yuuri who gives him a small smile. “Yuuri, have you ever had times like that?”

“I was in Detroit and there was this pushy girl who wanted to talk to me. One time, a rink mate got into an accident. I was extremely worried… I was in the hospital waiting room with that girl.” Yuuri sighed, bringing his legs closer to himself. “When she hugged me in an effort to comfort me, I just shoved her away without thinking.”

Viktor chuckled and Yuuri couldn't even muster up a glare for the man. He was kind of a jerk to the girl he shoved so Yuuri figured he probably deserved that. “Wow, really? What was it that made you push her away?”

“I didn't want her to think I was unraveling so she could patronize me. Alphas tend to do that. It felt like she was intruding on my feelings and I hated it.” Yuuri explained, surprised with how easily the words just came out. Maybe Viktor not touching him was the reason. “I realized Nishigori, Yuuko-chan, Minako-sensei, and my family never treated me like a weakling. They… they had faith I would keep growing as a person; never saw me as this weak Omega. And never stepped over the fine line.”

“Yuuri, you are not weak. Anyone who says that has no idea what you're like. And Alphas who negatively stigmatize you are not worth your time,” Viktor assured Yuuri who murmured something in Japanese. It sounded like a “thank you,” but the Alpha wasn't sure. He paused and wondered if he should approach this topic. However, deep inside he knew he should after he had stayed with Yuuri during his heat. Not that it was fair but, because he didn't want the Omega to feel as though he had been used for his body. “What do you want me to be to you, Yuuri? A friend?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Maybe like a brother to you?” A sigh left the Omega as he stares out at the ocean waves crashing against the shore line and the rocks. Viktor pondered what Yuuri wanted him to be for him. Taking a shot in the dark, he opened his mouth at the next suggestion that entered his mind.

“Maybe you want me to be your mate, then? I’ll try my best.” The Alpha didn't notice how Yuuri blushed darkly while frantically waving his arms at his casual suggestion. Cute. He couldn't help but smile at this.

“I...I just want you to be you, Viktor! It's all I want,” Yuri quickly declared, standing up too quickly. “I idolized you for the longest time and because of that, I hoped you wouldn't be disappointed in my shortcomings… And now I hope you will still be my coach even though I am an Omega.”

“Yuuri, I didn't fly all the way to Japan for nothing. Omega or not, I intend to coach you. I told you before I was drawn to how you move on the ice. And now I want to help you use that to your advantage and win gold.” Viktor admitted to the surprised young man. He just smiled at Yuuri as he held out his hand towards him. As much as he wanted to hold the beautiful Omega in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. To touch him, feel him underneath his body, and bond them together. Now wasn't the time. The Omega needed to get more comfortable with him first and Viktor intends to wait until he does. Yuuri is definitely worth the wait.

“I will coach you and you will win. I have faith in you,” he assured Yuuri who gaped at him. Viktor smiled warmly at him as Yuuri gave him a happy smile in return. It was making Viktor’s heart melt. When the Omega finally shook his hand, Viktor felt a jolt of electricity flow through himself. He counted that towards the frigid air.

“Thank you, Viktor. I really look forward to you coaching me,” Yuuri said, shaking Viktor’s hand a few times.

_‘Where I want to go, I hope he is there to meet me there.’_

Things were off to an explosive start before it turned so awkward between them. They were a couple of humans who were brought together in a moment of blissful passion brought on by nature. However, neither men didn't seem to regret it. Yuuri hoped Viktor will be there when he finally figures out how he feels. And even more, hopes Viktor will love and accept the parts of himself he is unable to.


	4. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter! The end of May and parts of June had been rough for me. And this past weekend, I was in a small car accident with mom. We're okay, just shaken. It's a little better now and I will try to get back into the swing of things artistically~ 
> 
> Added more tags because of the events of this chapter. I would have made this all fluff but I had planned this chapter and maybe the one after the next, with angst. So there's your warning. I am a bit nervous about posting this even if I did not put a particular scene in here;;;; On a lighter note, I slipped in an unexpected smut scene in case you were thirsty. (〃∀〃)ゞ
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer so far and I really hope this chapter is okay! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Their heart to heart on the beach definitely made things between them easier. It had been a couple of weeks since then and Yuuri saw Viktor in a completely different light. He wasn't an idol he would never be able to reach no matter how hard he trained and practiced. Instead, the Russian Alpha was flawed. He was an airhead, fun, witty, blunt with his words, and caring. Yuuri started to like him more as he realized Viktor was a normal human like himself. He just acted as though he was perfect. Well, he is on the ice as expected but off the ice in private, he was such a great person and not like any other Alpha he has been around. He was one of the nicer ones. It was a good thing and it allowed him to relax completely around the man. Especially during practice.

The brunet was in the midst of skating his short program and was beginning to feel a little winded. It was a couple hours into his early practice —why did Viktor insist on waking him so early?— and he thought it was weird considering his stamina. He thought nothing of it since it was probably because he woke up early. Anytime before 9am was too early for Yuuri. This would take some getting used to. It was clear Viktor had no experience in being a coach. Yuuri didn't mind because he knew he could learn something from Viktor and most of all, spend time on the ice with him even if they are not competing against each other.

Yuuri runs through his short program routine a second time, In Regards to Love: Eros. He felt Viktor’s eyes on him and he loses his footing with a normally easy jump. He was definitely off today and had no idea why. He thought it could be because his heat was approaching. Yuuri always felt tired whenever his heat was approaching. He just chalked it up to that and went along with the rigorous practice with Viktor. He ignored the concerned glance from his coach and pushed on forward, wanting to do well enough with this program Viktor choreographed. If he could just nail his jumps. Particularly that quad salchow…

“You seem to flub a jump when you have something weighing on your mind. Do you wish to share?” He heard Viktor ask him.

Yuuri shook his head as he got back to his feet slowly. The room seemed to spin and he shut his eyes and breathed carefully through his nose to will the small bout of nausea that followed. He didn't trust himself to speak until it was fully gone and he smiled slightly at the man while ignoring the little voice inside his head.

“I'm just a little tired, that's all. Maybe my heat is approaching,” he stated despite his uncertainty.

“Ah,” Viktor understood as if a light switch flipped on in his head. “Well, I could mate with you if you want!”

The Omega had flushed at this notion. While he and Viktor had been together during his heat, Yuuri was still shy about it. He had never been with an Alpha like Viktor for his heat before and the man was so wonderful and caring to him. Every one of his desires were met and more. He loved being coddled so much during that time. Maybe that was why this was a little mortifying now. His mother described the feeling of being loved and cared for by an Alpha to him before, but he had never thought he would experience it. Not after what happened when he went into heat the first time. Unlike that man, Viktor was good. Viktor would never hurt him the way his first coach did. Yuuri felt like he could let Viktor in a little more.

“I… Maybe,” Yuuri murmured, his voice was nearly a whisper. He barely remembered what his heat was like, but he remembered how sated he was each time Viktor had him and it was so good. Not even his toys brought him that level of satisfaction. He also loved having someone he loved and admired for a long time so close during his heat. It was comforting. In truth, he would love having Viktor with him for his heat again. Whenever that may be. It was always irregular. The voice inside his head kept telling him it was something else and he ignored it once again.

“If… If I wanted someone to be with me during my heat, I want it to be you again. Only you,” He admitted and looked at Viktor. The man was excited of course and he hugged Yuuri firmly.

“Then I will do my best to take care of you, Yuuri.” Viktor promised as he released Yuuri from his hug, much to the Omega’s dismay. “Are you feeling well enough to practice?”

Yuuri nodded after feeling like his nausea had gone away entirely. He really was nervous and somehow it went away. Thank goodness for the Omega feeling like himself again. Now wasn't the time for Yuuri to feel sick. Maybe his heat really was approaching… He hoped it would arrive so he could spend the next week wrapped up in Viktor and allow himself to be carried away by the waves of pleasure. Then be knotted by the gorgeous Alpha before him. His face was turning red at the thought of it. God, Yuuri felt so lewd thinking of Viktor like that. And in public. Why was he like this? Good thing they had the entire rink to themselves until the afternoon.

_ ‘Focus, focus…’ _ he chanted in his head, thinking of how he can perfect his jumps in his short program skate.

Yuuri watched Victor skate over to his phone mounted on portable speakers and waited for him to get into position. When he hears the first notes of the music play, he brings his arms around himself before gliding backwards two feet. Then he stops and glances at Viktor in a way he thought was seductive, a satisfied feeling bubbling inside him when he noticed how Viktor’s eyes widened significantly as a result. He figured he did good as he began skating his routine for someone who has not seduced another person in his life. Seeing that he could do it with Viktor gave him a surge of confidence and it helped him push onward. His step sequences also more became fluid than before as he allowed the music to work through his body. During the hot springs on ice exhibition, Yuuri hadn't noticed how he skated with the beginnings of his heat setting in. All he remembered was that he wanted to skate for Viktor and  _ only _ Viktor.

He smiled to himself as he realizes Viktor’s eyes never left him as the routine continued, the music spurring him on. The Omega was aware of what he can do now that Viktor has taught him the meaning of Eros and brought it out of him. And he decided to use that to his advantage and seduce Viktor without his mind being fogged by his heat. Yuuri threw himself into every turn and jump, still messing up on the quad salchow despite Viktor’s insistence he should stick with the basic jumps. At least he didn't fall on the ice this time since he managed to place his hand there and stay upright. Once Yuuri strikes a finishing pose, he felt winded which was normal, but his chest was burning a little. Viktor was already skating over to him with a bottle of water.

“Thank you,” the Omega sighed as he took the bottle of water and took a few gulps after unscrewing the top. He felt Viktor’s hand rubbing his back when he coughed a few times once he took in some air. The hand still lingered then trailed a little lower by a few centimeters, causing Yuuri to shiver.

“You seem a little tired, Yuuri. Do you need to rest?” He asked. His hand still didn't move from his lower back. “Maybe I should have arranged practice to be a little later.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I'm fine. It's something I need to get used to. Especially with my heat coming up.”

“Yuuri, there is no need for you to push yourself to practice if you are tired. You could risk injury. Let's stop for today and pick it back up tomorrow,” he advised the Omega sternly.

Yuuri looked as though he wanted to protest since he felt fine. However, he knew that pushing your body beyond limits for an Omega was harmful. He felt a little tired but he figured it was due to waking up early. Honestly, he just wants to get back into bed. It sounded so nice right now. The thought of Viktor being there with him was an even better thought. And with the hand on his hip, with fingers brushing across the scent glands there through the thin leggings, Yuuri felt a rush of desire course through him. He had wanted Viktor near the start of practice, only increasing when he practiced skating his short program routine, but now it was in full tilt and impossible to ignore. He wanted Viktor now. Then he remembered where they were.

“We should go home,” he murmured, trying to hide his budding arousal from the Alpha. Though Yuuri was quite sure he could smell it now. He blushed as Viktor held him closer to himself and lead them off the ice to take off their skates. Unlike his heat, Yuuri didn't have to rush home in post haste. He was just turned on and he really wanted Viktor inside him again. Good thing the rink is within walking distance of his home.

The two men snapped on their blade guards almost as soon as their skates left the ice then Viktor followed Yuuri to the locker rooms to get the rest of their things. He decided to change in the bathroom so the Omega could change in private, knowing he wouldn't appreciate Viktor staring at him. Changing quicker than usual, he grabbed his bag of clothes and skates and left the bathroom. He stopped in place as soon as he caught sight of Yuuri's torso before it was covered by the shirt. Viktor’s mouth watered and he approached the Omega from behind, arms wrapping around his waist and face burying into his neck.

“You smell divine,” he hummed as he placed a kiss just below where the scent gland was. An elated feeling rose within him as he realizes Yuuri was unmarked. It meant he could mark and bound Yuuri to him, but the Alpha wanted to wait. He needed Yuuri to be absolutely sure he wants this with him. And Viktor wouldn't dare mark Yuuri without his permission. That kind of thing was deplorable and it objectified Omegas. Viktor was not about that at all. He loved Yuuri after all.

“I can't wait to feel you soon.” He placed another kiss on Yuuri’s neck before pulling away. He plans on indulging much more later.

“I...um…” He could barely string two thoughts together even after the older man pulled away. Yuuri's neck was tingling from where Viktor’s lips were and the feeling spread. If he and Viktor manage make it home, it would be a miracle.

They left the rink after gathering up their things and Makkachin who was previously sleeping outside the rink. The dog followed behind the two men closely, tail wagging when Viktor let go of Yuuri to give the sweet dog scratches on the top of his head. Though he finally slipped an arm around the Omega’s waist as they made their way home. Many people stared at them while commenting in hushed whispers that they were amazed Viktor Nikiforov was mated with Yuuri Katsuki. It wasn't totally wrong with how their scents were all over each other, but neither of them were marked. Hasetsu was a pretty tightly knit town compared to the rest of Japan so it was only fair to assume. It doesn't change that Viktor wanted to mark this beautiful Omega when the time is right. One particular older couple had approached them just before they reached the onsen.

“You two make such a beautiful couple,” the man responded. He was speaking Japanese and Viktor only caught a few words of that sentence.

“Thank you but, we aren't together,” Yuuri politely corrects her and he smiled.

_ ‘Yet…’ _

“Ah, getting to know each other then?” the woman chimes in, winking and Yuuri could swear his face was on fire. No, he was just blushing. “Well, I'm sure your children will be beautiful once you two finally become one. Good Alphas like Viktor are very hard to come by these days.”

“Oh… Um, thank you,” Yuuri managed to get out as he felt Viktor discreetly slide his fingers under the waistband of his pants. Those nimble fingers brushed across his scent glands once more and the Omega lost his current train of thought. The only thing mattering to him was Viktor touching him and children. Having children with this Alpha seemed so wonderful to Yuuri. Sure, his skating career would be on hold, but he could always return. He wanted Viktor to give him that and he glanced up at him, not wanting to say outright he wanted him badly.

Fortunately Viktor noticed and he spoke to the couple in as much Japanese as he knew.

“Sorry. I have to get Yuuri home. He’s tired from practicing. I hope you understand,” he stated as he held the Omega close to himself.

“Of course, dear. Take good care of Yuuri.” the woman said before she and her mate left them alone in a hurry.

Yuuri didn't say much on their way home since he did not trust his voice. His desire was like a brush fire, building up until it would become out of control. It was nothing like his heat so everything he felt for the Alpha was raw and prominent. And it was so wonderfully intoxicating. He never knew feeling desire for another person was like  _ this _ . He could live off of it since it was Viktor he craved.

As soon as they stepped past the threshold of the onsen entrance, Yuuri was the first to make the first move and shoved Viktor against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Their bags were dropped on the floor and Makkachin ran into the house, barking happily. Yuuri was lifted off the ground and he wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist then shifts his hips against the other man, moaning into his mouth. The friction felt so good despite the barriers of their clothing. He had been wanting to do that since before they left the rink and he needed to take the edge off before he ends up begging for the Alpha to fuck him right there in the foyer. He wanted to but, Yuuri knew exactly where he was and a customer could walk by and see them nearly dry humping each other. Viktor seemed to pick up on Yuuri's worry when the Omega stopped kissing him and set him down on his feet. They finally remove their shoes and pick up their bags. Yuuri greeted his father when they passed him in a hurry on the way to Viktor’s room. Makkachin wasn't waiting outside of it but the two men figured he was probably in Yuuri's room since Hiroko was likely in there cleaning it right now. That saved them the trouble of having the dog stay somewhere else while Viktor and Yuuri have sex.

They dropped their bags as soon as the doors were closed. Viktor picked up Yuuri who actually laughed, and carried him bridal style to the bed. He planned to make this experience wonderful for Yuuri, knowing he likely never had sex outside of his heat. He also needed to prepare Yuuri more thoroughly because he will take his knot for the first time without being in heat. It would be painful if he didn't otherwise. Not that Viktor would forego being careful with the Omega at all, of course. He helps Yuuri undress after stopping the Omega from undressing himself.

“Let me pamper you, Yuuri,” Viktor declared, kissing Yuuri’s forehead then removed each piece of clothing from his body. He noticed Yuuri averted his eyes after he was completely naked and arms wrapped around his stomach in an attempt to hide it from his prying eyes.

“Don't look.” He heard Yuuri say. “I'm disgusting.”

“You're beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor countered then placed comforting kisses on the Omega’s cheek and forehead. He descended lower in an attempt to coax Yuuri into letting him accept him. “Please let me see you.”

Once Viktor’s lips met with the sensitive areas of his chest, Yuuri reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around his body and allowed Viktor to touch his stomach, running his fingers down his sides. It felt like each touch from Viktor would set him aflame. He still didn't want Viktor to look at his stomach yet, he almost couldn't care about it when he felt the man close his lips around his nipple. The warm tongue swirled around the pink nub before he sucked it. Yuuri's moans spilled from his lips as Viktor began treating the other nipple the same way and even lightly tugged at it with his teeth. He arched his back and bit his lip to stifle his own moans when he remembered the walls were thin and there were customers. It was unsuccessful when Viktor started toying with his nipples at the same time his free hand went to his neglected cock to slowly stroke it. It was sweet torture.

“V-Viktor… I won't last long if you do that…” He whimpered, his hips slowly moved with the strokes of the Alpha’s hand.

Viktor smelled the slick that was nearly gushing out of Yuuri's hole and it made his head swim. He wanted to taste the younger man again and open him up a little this way before he uses his fingers. He needs to make sure Yuuri was okay with it first.

“Yuuri, may I try opening you up in a different way?” Viktor asked as he shifted himself down Yuuri's body, while stroking him slowly.

“Huh?” Yuuri replied, seemingly out of it.

“May I use my mouth to open you up? I want to taste you,” Viktor asked him again as he placed kisses along the Omega’s inner thighs. The smell of slick coming out of his hole was so sweet it made his mouth water.

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

Yuuri moaned when Viktor lifted his hips and licked at his hole. It was the first time he felt this outside of his heat and he loved how it felt. His cock was beginning to leak precum onto his stomach even after Viktor slipped his tongue inside. He vaguely remembers Viktor eating him out during his heat, but it was so hot and he needed to be filled, he couldn't remember how the Alpha’s tongue had felt. Feeling it now along with Viktor sucking on the rim of his entrance was indescribable. The Alpha’s tongue thrusts inside him and massaged his sensitive inner walls caused his back to arch off the bed, his moans fell from his lips so often Viktor nearly thought he was singing.

_ ‘He tastes so good,’ _ Viktor thought, wanting to do more than this. He slid his tongue out then pushed a finger along with it, reaching the places inside Yuuri his tongue couldn't reach. He felt the Omega relax and then clench hungrily around his tongue and finger. The Alpha’s cock throbbed nearly painfully between his legs with the need to be inside the wonderful, wet heat of the lovely Omega before him.

“Viktor, hurry… Please hurry.” Yuuri begged, nearly grinding himself onto the man’s face.

Hearing Yuuri beg for him appeased his Alpha side and he wanted to hear more. He pulled his tongue and finger out and sat up to wipe his mouth. Then he pushes two fingers inside the whimpering Omega’s hole and gently scissored them to stretch Yuuri, groaning when a new steady flow of slick gushed out of him and it made his head swim. It was a miracle he was still sane with how Yuuri's scent was making him feel. Kind of like when the young man was in heat. But this was obviously different from that time. This time, Yuuri was aware of everything and Viktor wanted the male to experience sex outside of his heat. To experience new feelings and sensations outside of a mind clouded by heat driven desire.

Two fingers became three and Yuuri was becoming more impatient. He needed to have Viktor inside him now. The desperate need for the Alpha increased when he felt his prostate being pressed against, the fingers massaged it firmly, though not enough to cause discomfort. But he was going to cum if Viktor kept doing that. His moans increased in volume when Viktor took his cock into his mouth again despite the lingering feelings of embarrassment should anyone hear his cries of ecstasy. This was too much for the Omega to bear and he fisted the sheets as his back arched off the bed. A loud moan, more like Viktor’s name, tore from him as he was hit with one of the strongest orgasms in his life. He wasn't able to warn Viktor he was going to cum and he blushed when he noticed the Alpha pull back moments later after he finished and swallowed his release.

“...You swallowed it…” Yuuri managed to say after regaining some of his thoughts. He was feeling empty when the man removed his fingers from inside him and pulled back.

“I did.” Viktor answered and smiled at him as he added, “And your cum tastes better than I imagined.”

“Don't say that…!” Yuuri felt like his face was on fire. It was mortifying that Viktor was so open about everything. However, he didn't dislike it.

_ ‘I really do love him. I still don't know if it's romantic love, but...’ _ he thought to himself, as he revealed his face again moments later then sat up on the bed slowly.  _ ‘He’s the only person I want.’ _

Yuuri's face was already flushed from being prepared but turned an even darker shade of red when he gently pushed Viktor down onto the bed. He doesn't know when he will have the courage to do this kind of thing. He only did it with one other person, Phichit, but only because he trusted him and they needed to take the edge off their intense heats. He noticed the confusion in the Alpha’s face as he coaxed him to lay down on the bed.

“Yuuri?”

“I… I want to do this for you,” Yuuri whispered to him while sounding sure of himself.

Viktor didn't protest in the slightest as he watched Yuuri descend down his body, placing kisses along the skin of his stomach. He knew the Omega was nervous so he ran his fingers through the soft, dark hair to calm him. He watched the Omega get between his legs and gently take hold of his neglected cock then lightly stroked it, seemingly amazed by it and the slightly forming knot at the base. He could not wait to put it inside Yuuri, but not orally. He didn't want to do that to him, knowing how uncomfortable it would be and not worth it for either of them. His thoughts disintegrated when he felt the warm, wet mouth engulf his leaking erection. Soft moans fell from his lips as Yuuri begins bobbing his head. He then licks as much as he could at the hardened organ, stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth while occasionally pulling back to lick at the tip and pressed his tongue against it teasingly. It felt heavenly. He was sure that Yuuri was inexperienced at this kind of thing. He was wrong, so wrong. Not that he had an issue with it.

Yuuri takes Viktor out of his mouth and licks the underside of his cock, along the throbbing vein there. He felt it pulse against his tongue and it sent jolts of pleasure through his body like an electric current. More slick coated his ass and now inner thighs and he was growing hard again as he realized how much Viktor wanted him. And of course, Yuuri wanted Viktor. Actually, needed him inside. Needed to be knotted by him. He felt light tugging on his hair along with hearing a choked version of his name from the man and he pulled himself off Viktor’s cock.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yuuri asked, sounding unsure.

“You actually did wonderful, but I want to be inside you when I cum,” Viktor answered and smiled warmly at the Omega.

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded then straddled Viktor’s hips. He had always wanted to ride the man ever since his heat and now that he is actually going to do that, he was nervous. The Omega never had control of anything and he watched for Viktor to take control as he lined the thick cock up with his entrance and lowered himself onto it, moaning as he finally felt it's girth stretch him. It was so good and it became even better after he fully seated himself on Viktor’s lap, legs quivering from pleasure of being filled by the Alpha he adored. He places his hands on Viktor's chest to anchor himself then lifts his hips before easing back onto Viktor. His moans were low as he tries to get a good rhythm going then starts to move faster and harder, his moans becoming louder when he felt the Alpha thrust up at the same time. It was amazing how Viktor could fill him up and he never felt so full. Not even the toys with a fake knot did the man’s cock any justice. Yuuri felt like he was on fire now the warmth he felt was reaching its limit. It was different from when he was in heat. Today, he was just really horny and needed Viktor desperately.

Viktor had his hands on Yuuri's hips, but didn't guide him. He enjoyed the sight of Yuuri above him, riding him. The Omega looked absolutely beautiful with how flushed his skin looked and bright, chocolate eyes peeking from under partly open lids. He loved this side of Yuuri as with the rest of him. And how Yuuri’s hips fell onto his sent bursts of pleasure throughout his body, not just his hips. He wanted to thrust into the Omega, hard and fast until he doesn't remember his own name. However, he wanted to make this special for Yuuri. So he kept himself in control. Until Yuuri opened his mouth.

“V-Viktor, I need more…” He pleaded, rocking his hips against Viktor’s fervently only to not reach the point he wanted to be at. “Touch me.”

“Aren't I already touching you?”

“Yes… But—I need more.” He rolled his hips down on Viktor’s and shuddered. What he was doing wasn't enough and the small upward thrusts from the man below him was driving him insane. “P-Please, Viktor. I want more. Move, harder…”

Viktor stilled momentarily then recovered then managed to lift Yuuri off of him and eased him onto his back. He sank into the wet warmth again in one go, causing both to moan. He starts thrusting after Yuuri's legs wrapped around his waist. The Alpha side of him grins in delight at Yuuri whimpering, gasping, and sighing his name as the Omega clung to him for dear life. He didn't mind Yuuri's nails digging into the skin of his back when he thrust hard into Yuuri's prostate. He loved the sound of the Omega’s moans each time his dick makes direct contact on the sensitive gland. It was like a heavenly symphony Viktor could listen to forever. The Alpha in him loved the cries of ecstasy from the gorgeous Omega.

With each of Viktor’s hard thrusts, Yuuri meets them while squeezing around the thick cock each time it slid deep in him and made his back arch. Wet, lewd sounds accompanied their moans as their bodies moved together as if they had done this with each other for years as mates. Yuuri could see himself being just that to Viktor and be wrapped up in each other all day if they could. Maybe that was the sexual desire making him think this. The next thrust to his sweet spot caused him to forget everything and he nearly screamed, burying his face into Viktor’s shoulder as goosebumps dotted his entire body. When he was in heat, he felt like he was going to burst into flames and cry if he wasn't satisfied by receiving a knot. Now, he just felt a light, simmering heat on the surface of his skin that only Viktor’s touch could calm.

Yuuri let out a half sob when Viktor began stroking his neglected cock which was leaking large beads of precum. He didn't know whether to thrust into Viktor's hand or push onto his hips. It was nearly overwhelming. Almost as overwhelming as the knot hitting against the rim of his soaked and stretched hole. Viktor’s knot… He craved it and he also needed to cum but he can't unless he got that knot inside him. This is what it was like to have sex outside of his heat. It was making his head swim and his pheromones leaked out, filling the air and mixing in with Viktor's. It was so intoxicating.

Viktor knew Yuuri was close and needed his knot. He wasn't far behind the young man either. He thrusts a few more times before pushing the knot past the raw, stretched ring of muscle and Yuuri all but sobs his name as he orgasms. Seeing Yuuri arch off the bed, mouth open and feeling the toes curl against his backside was the best visual he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Yuuri’s inner walls squeezed his cock so tightly he couldn't hold back anymore. The Alpha joined Yuuri in the sweet nirvana of their orgasm, his moans mingling with Yuuri's as he shook visibly. It was honestly one of the best orgasms of his life.

Victor avoids collapsing on top of Yuuri and eases him onto his side with him while still locked together. The knot lightly tugged at his entrance during the position and Yuuri shuddered. Both of them were out of breath, but quite sated. Yuuri especially felt like that after feeling such intense sexual attraction to the Alpha. He closed his eyes when Viktor ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor began.

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed, seemingly about to fall asleep.

“Where did you learn to do oral?” Viktor asked and looked down at the young man. He has had blowjobs before, even from the most inexperienced ones. Of course he wasn't against Yuuri blowing him, he was just pleasantly surprised he did better than most had with him.

The Omega blushed scarlet at Viktor’s question then averted his eyes.

“Yuuri?”

“With Phichit when I was training in Detroit…” He murmured. “It…was only because we thought it would be best to do because neither of us had Alpha mates…”

_ ‘I didn't want one until I saw you for the first time.’ _

“I guess I should be lucky you chose me to be your Alpha,” Viktor laughed then he kissed Yuuri's forehead. “Really, I'm happy you wanted to do this with me. Next time I will definitely pamper you.”

“Can we do it again later?” Yuuri asked him, his face turning red from the declaration. He felt so lewd for making a request like that and to Viktor. It never happened before and he figured it was because he hadn't had sex for a while and also assumed his heat was approaching.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration, causing the Omega to blush even more.

“Is my Yuuri becoming insatiable?” Viktor half joked, desire bubbling lowly in his belly.

_ ‘Only for you, Viktor.’ _ He wasn't sure why other than Omega instincts telling him to mate constantly with Viktor. His Alpha. Honestly, that didn't sound too bad for Yuuri if he could mate with Viktor constantly. It was a better workout than running all over the city.

“I don't know…” Yuuri finally answered, keeping his eyes low before Viktor lifted his chin. His eyes met with warm blue ones and he felt the uncertainty he was beginning to feel leave him.

“It's alright. You haven't had an Alpha before so it's understandable you need to be satisfied by one,” Viktor assured him as his fingers lightly traced patterns into Yuuri's lower back. He loved it when Yuuri shivered under his touch whenever he did this. “It's a good thing I am here.”

_ ‘You don't even know the half of it.’ _ Yuuri thought to himself, refusing to let the bad memory resurface and ruin a good moment.

“I agree.”

“And if you're really up for it, we can go again after we take a bath. I'm sure you need it.”

Yuuri nodded. As good as Viktor’s knot felt and as wonderfully stretched he was, his ass ached a bit. They were both a little enthusiastic during the sex but it was kind of worth it. Moving around and sitting down was going to be difficult if he didn't at least relax his muscles with a bath. It was a blessing his family ran a hot springs business. Hopefully he and Viktor won't have sex in the baths again.

• • •

A few days later, Yuuri noticed he was putting on a little weight despite working out everyday and practicing. As devastating as it was, he was relieved Viktor wouldn't leave him for it when the man noticed. Though Viktor just said he will come up with a diet for the Omega to abide by for a while and adjust the workouts to tone out his body as he did before the small exhibition. It was tough, but Yuuri wanted to stick with it. He wanted to give Viktor a reason to coach him until he can win the Grand Prix Final.

It was getting warmer and Yuuri wasn't feeling too well on that particular day. He was pushing himself and figured that was probably it and waved off Viktor’s worries and went on with their morning workout before they have to go to the rink. It was during his running laps around the pier when the intense wave of nausea hit him. He had rushed over to the railing, leaning over it as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the water below. He wasn't aware Viktor was already at his side until after he was done vomiting. The Omega wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt like shit and he panicked knowing it was a bad time for him to be sick.

“Yuuri. You should go home,” Viktor suggested.

“But practice—” Yuuri began, sounding weaker than usual.

“It can wait. You're not well, Yuuri. Go home and rest,” the Alpha ordered, gently helping Yuuri stand upright. “I’ll be there as soon as I pick up a few things for you from the store.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri could melt with how much Viktor’s smile had warmed him up. He really adored this man.

“Good. See you in a bit.” The man didn't miss a beat and kissed his cheek before parting ways with him. Yuuri stood there for several moments before remembering he should go home.

But he didn't go home. Instead, he walked to the nearest drug store and his hand unconsciously went to his stomach. He had a hunch to why he was sick and he needed to confirm his gut was feeling since the nausea had curbed for now. If he was right, there would be only one course of action from that point. He hoped to have Viktor there when he reached it.

The Omega walked to the store and made a beeline to the seventh aisle which contained sanitary napkins for women and Omegas, different kinds of condoms, prenatal vitamins, and… pregnancy tests. He felt his heart beat hard inside his chest as he walked down the aisle. He stopped in front of the section with pregnancy tests and an emergency birth control for Omegas and Betas who had unprotected sex in the last 72 hours. He picked up three boxes of the best brand and made his way to checkout. Of course Yuuri could not look the male Beta clerk in the eye as he slid the three items onto the counter. He felt like he was being looked down upon for even buying this stuff even knowing male Betas can also become pregnant.

Yuuri paid for the items and left the store in a hurry. If he was pregnant, what would he do? It wasn't like he was a teenager expecting a baby. He was twenty-three, had a career going for him in the figure skating world he was trying to revive, he had saved enough money from when he had a few sponsorships and had enough to raise a child. Though Yuuri mulled over his thoughts on the way home about whether or not he will raise it with Viktor at his side. The thought of Viktor not being there whether he is pregnant or not really hurt. It would really feel like the man used him only for sex.

_ ‘I hope he stays. I need him to. So please, God… Please allow me more time with Viktor.’ _ He thought to himself. The Omega wasn't watching where he was going when he turned down a less crowded street. He then bumped into someone with a broad build of a man. He ended up dropping his bag of pregnancy tests and made the man drop whatever he was carrying which happened to be a few books.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in a hurry,” Yuuri quickly apologized to the other person as he stood to his feet with the books in hand. When the Omega got a look at the man’s face, he froze and his eyes widened.

“It's been a long while, Yuuri. You’re looking quite ravishing,” he said.

The words from the Alpha made the young man feel disgusting. This man was the worst kind of human. Yuuri hated him.

_ ‘No…’ _

It had been almost twelve years since he had seen him last. His coach, Yasu Takeda. The man was aged slightly but, it was like Yuuri had seen him yesterday. Yuuri was frozen in place and had forgotten the books in his arms. They would have fallen out of them if the man didn't take the books from him. Yuuri backed away, but the man took a step closer to him then eventually closed the distance between them. The Omega felt bile rise in his throat as the Alpha pulled him close and ran his nose along his neck. He finally regained enough strength to shove the man away from him.

“Don't touch me!” Yuuri gasped, needing to scrub the scent of his old coach off of him as soon as possible. No one but Viktor could scent him. He hated that this man, the one whom he had the worst past with, had the audacity to scent him.

Yasu raised an eyebrow at Yuuri's outburst, seemingly amused.

“Yuuri, is that any way to speak to your former coach? Your Alpha?”

“You have no right to claim that!” Yuuri shot back at him. He was glad the man didn't mark him, claim him as his own. It would have been devastating.

“And Nikiforov does?”

Yuuri blanched and he kept silent. He didn't want to drag Viktor into this. Into his problems even if the Russian Alpha wasn't present. He had nothing to do with his past in the slightest. Yet Yasu had to bring the Alpha he was holding close to his heart into the mess between the two of them. The Omega recovered and spoke again.

“Viktor has nothing to do with us, Yasu. He is a good person unlike you.” Yuuri bent down to pick up the pregnancy tests that fell out of his bag, trying to pick them up quickly so he could go home. To get away from the man who destroyed everything for him.

“I bet that is why you decided to get yourself knocked up by him this time. The smell is all over you. Were you so desperate for his knot you had to spread your legs for him?” Yuuri didn't want to hear this. He turned on his heel and started to leave. Yasu follows him once more and grabs his arm firmly. The young man recoiled and gagged, covering his mouth with his free hand as he willed himself to not vomit. He couldn't stand the thought of this Alpha touching him again. Not after that first time.

“Don’t—”

“Yuuri. Don't you think that it is a bad idea for you to have the baby? And by your precious Viktor no less?” Yasu inquired while leaning in close to Yuuri and inhaling his scent. It only made Yuuri's anxiety worse with how close the man was, his breathing quickening. “Think about it. He is a gold medalist who has the entire world at his feet. Whatever reason he has to be here with you, he would eventually feel trapped because he can't pursue his career properly if he raises a child with you.”

“I…I don't know what you're talking about,” Yuuri denied and managed to get himself free from the man’s grip. Not that it was tight in the first place. “Besides, Viktor is here to coach me and get me to the Grand Prix Final. I'm not holding him back—”

“But you are.” Yasu interjected. “Dearest Yuuri, you don't realize how manipulative you are and can be to another person. You even seduced me to sleeping with you. And now you've done the same to Viktor Nikiforov. You are very cruel, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I...didn't seduce you… You were the one that… That…” He couldn't even say it, the memories of the moment of his first heat at the ice rink, were threatening to break through the barriers of his mind and consume him.

“That I what? Forced you? You begged me to take you during your first heat. How you smelled then was the sweetest I had ever smelled. It's your fault I wasn't able to control myself, Yuuri.”

The Omega covered his ears. He didn't want to remember how young and terrified he was and when the person he trusted, ruined him. His first heat, being taken and knotted by the Alpha before him was the worst moment of his life. It hurt, everything hurt then and Yuuri wasn't able to keep the horrible memories at bay any longer. The Omega fell to his knees, shaky breaths leaving him as his most vivid memory hit him in full force and he wrapped his arms around himself. The Omega forgot to breathe. Why did he have to remember that of all things? Why did Yasu have to show up? This man was going to ruin everything again…

“You know exactly what you are doing, Yuuri. There is no way you can deny it.” He continued, knowing what will result out of his words. “It's better if you save him the grief of being trapped by a devious Omega. And you're trying to rebuild your career, yes? I'm sure you know what you have to do next should you wish to do so while keeping Viktor at your side, Yuuri.”

The man left Yuuri there on the ground and was sure the Omega will do. It was taboo to even consider it and an Omega would never think of it unless they had been assaulted by an Alpha or male Beta. The thought of terminating a pregnancy made Yuuri sick. He thought if he had accidentally conceived a baby with the man he loves, he would keep it. The thought of having a baby with Viktor was a dream and he almost didn't believe he was pregnant. But he was. Yasu confirmed it. No Alpha who gets a whiff of a pregnant Omega would lie about their being pregnant. The scent of sweet cream of an Omega who is with child… Yuuri was sure he smelled as such. Why else would Yasu say what he said?

Even though Yuuri wanted the baby, he had to think of Viktor. The man had flown all the way to Japan to coach him. A pregnancy would only ruin that. He knew it was best to give it up despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to even consider it. But he  _ had _ to. for Viktor. And himself.

Yuuri got up from the ground and started walking, the pregnancy tests were left there,forgotten. There was a clinic not far from where he was for anyone looking to terminate a pregnancy. The practice surprisingly gets a lot of traction despite the instinctive, biological need for Omegas and even Betas to have children. The ones that usually went there was because they had been taken unwillingly by an Alpha or Beta males and the pregnancy was under 16 weeks. Or the pregnant Betas and Omegas went there because they were not ready to have children, but this was rare. He didn't want to go there, but he  _ had _ to. It didn't matter if he truly wanted the baby. He did want it. He just knew he wasn't allowed to keep it as Yasu had said.

Everything from when he entered that place to when he had left in a few hours was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. The Omega felt like he didn't exist after that even while the nurse handed him pamphlets and a prescription a type of medicine to regulating his hormones altered by pregnancy. Yuuri didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything but the piece of him that died.

Tears were constantly falling down his face as he walked home. He had never felt so horrible. He felt empty, worthless. All Yuuri wanted to do once he gets home is just lie there in his bed for a while.

And that is what he did without speaking a word to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasu Takeda is an original character I made for another fandom for roleplaying purposes with the person I like. Yasu didn't have a last name but he does here. He was also a bad guy in the other fandom so it made using him again for this, easier.


End file.
